giving you up is something I just can't do
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: Fuji Syusuke the tensai of seigaku discovers something. But what will he do when it'll just hurt him? A love story with perfect pair and yes a happy ending. first summary so it's not that good, please read
1. realization

**Giving you up is something I just can't do.**

Okay, so this is my first story ever. I thought about writing a story for a long time now, so bit by bit I started writing this. I would like to know if I'm good at it or if I suck also some pointers so I can gradually improve. I would also want to let you know that my mother language isn't English but Dutch. I learn English at school and by watching TV and movies and so on but still. If I have mistakes (probably a lot, probably a lot on tenses) please tell me and I will correct them. Oh and sorry if my Japanese words are spelled wrong.

Domo ^^

Fuji's pov

Warning: Yaoi, you don't like? Don't read it duh

Pair: perfect pair (tezuxfuji) my favorite from pot ^^ slight golden pair

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

**Chapter one: realization **

"Triiiiiiing"

The bell went, last class was over. I was sitting in my seat at the back of class next to the window. The sun was shinning brightly and there were almost no clouds in the sky. My favorite activity during class was looking out of that window, looking at the clouds or the people who were outside.

Today there had been these two little birds flying up and down, in and out of the tree next to the window that had grabbed my attention while my mind was concentrating on an entirely different subject than class and it had been like that all day long. But unfortunately the two birds flew away the moment the bell went.

I started packing my things and waited for my best friend before heading out to the courts. I couldn't wait to start practice and get my mind off of things. All day long I couldn't help but wonder why I was feeling so strange lately, I really had no clue. My mind had wondered off again for the umpteenth time this week, it used to be less frequent but lately this subject just wouldn't get out of my head.

Sometimes I had these strange desires and odd thoughts about it, and I was getting quite confused thanks to it. But obviously I didn't show it, I just put my smile on like I always do. It's not like I'm depressed or something and don't want people to notice that, I just think that it is easier than showing my true emotions than to hurt other people with it or to worry them. So I hide my emotions either if it's sadness, confusion, fear, I conceal them with my always present smile and closed eyes so they can't see it.

My red-haired friend was still talking to Inoue-san, a girl from class. She was thin and had a small figure, long dark blond hair and brown eyes. She was very friendly and always helpful to the people who needed it as far as I noticed during class. Inoue-san sits in the front of class right in the middle and is quite smart so I wonder what it is she needs from him.

Eiji was in the same group as her for a science project. So I think that is what they were talking about. As I looked at Inoue's face I saw that she was blushing. I had seen her blush frequently when she had been talking to Eiji and she was always smiling at him.

I felt kind of sorry for her, poor girl. Eiji wouldn't even notice that she liked him. She would need to say it directly to him if she wanted him to know it. But then again even if she did that she would just be rejected. Eiji wasn't interested in her; he was interested in someone else. Okay, I am the only one who knows that but still it is rather obvious.

When Eiji comes over he can't stop talking even if we are making our homework. He talks about his weekends, some tennis match he saw on TV and of course his crush.

As I was thinking about all of this, I was looking around me, trying to find something interesting to look at. I looked back over to Eiji and noticed that he had stopped talking and was walking into my direction.

Oh? He's ready, finally!

"Oi! Fujiko, you waited for me, domo," said Eiji. And I was pulled in one of his numerous bear hugs.

"It's no big deal," I said as soon as I was released from his hug and smiled at him. "So, what did she want?"

"Eh?... oh! You mean Inoue-chan? She had some trouble with solving a problem for the science project and asked me if I knew how to do it, so I helped her. Nya"

"Oh, so you actually knew how to do it!" I smiled teasingly while thinking that Inoue just wanted to talk to Eiji since she most likely could figure the problem out on her own.

"Fujikooooo…., that's mean, I'm going to tell Oishi!"

"Gomen gomen, it was a joke. Come on let's get to the courts."

"Hai!" said Eiji cheerfully.

We walked downstairs and went outside to go to the club room. The weather wasn't exactly great but still it was quite warm today. The trees were lightly swaying with the wind, dancing on some music only trees could hear. The flowers were enjoying the rays of sun shining on them and so were the smaller plants. The path we were walking on was peaceful, there were only one or three people on the path all the rest were going to their own club activities which were somewhere else and mostly inside.

While we were walking, Eiji was blabbering about tennis practice, and what we might be doing today.

"I just hope that Inui didn't make another one of his juices, I get sick from just thinking about them," shivered Eiji.

I laughed a little at that, it didn't taste so bad, okay aozu was really bad. But still, it is fun seeing all the others suffer. I don't really care actually about drinking it. It's not like I would die if I drink it. I hope.

"Hey, Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai!"

"Ah, Momo-kun, how are you? I heard you were sick during the weekend, feeling better?" I asked.

"Daijobe, daijobe, I'm ready to practice," Momo said as he went to walk beside us on the path to the clubroom.

"Glad to hear that. Well shall we get going, otherwise we will need to run laps for being late."

"Ah, no lets go, lets go," and their went Eiji smiling and running to the changing room.

"Will all the regulars please gather?" asked Oishi trying to get the attention of the regulars. "Now, today we are going to have some practice matches. Eiji and Kaidoh court A, me and Echizen court B, Fuji and Momoshiro court C and then Tezuka-buchou and Takashi court D. Clear?"

"HAI!"

"Oh, wait I need to tell you something before you all start. The person who loses the match will have to drink my new improved special Inui juice," said Inui while shoving his glasses further on his nose looking like some mad scientist or something.

"Nani! Oishi I don't wanna drink that. It has a really weird collour, nya," whined Eiji to his doubles partner and best friend.

"Then you just have to win, ne, Eiji-senpai," replayed our cocky little Echizen.

"Ochibi….!"

"Fsssssschhhh….."

"I really don't want to drink that but I'm against Tezuka-buchou. So I r…."

"Here, Taka-san."

"Oh? Thank you Fuji….. BURNING!" yelled Takashi as I had given him his racket.

"Come on Fuji-senpai, let's start," Momo said as Takashi went on about him being GREAT and BURNING.

"Hai, coming," I said smiling as I walked to the court.

I saw that Tezuka was also walking to his side of the court and as he was standing there waiting for Takashi to serve I thought that he was actually looking kind of sexy.

No! I need to concentrate on the game. What is wrong with me? I sighed and focused my attention back on Momo.

Seconds later, all the matches had started.

Awhile later the match of Tezuka ended. It was as predicted 6-1. (I'm still sweet to Takashi I actually think it would be 6-0 but oh well)

A little later I finished the match with my Higuma Otoshi as Momo used his dunk smash as last resort. He saw Takashi go knock-out from just a sip of Inui's new juice and he went all out from that moment on. But still the match ended in my favor with 6-3. So Momo needed to drink Inui's juice. He took a sip of the weird looking juice and fainted only seconds later. Well it was more like a choking and then fainting actually.

The match with Eiji and Kaidoh ended some minutes later, as both of them really didn't want to drink 'that', the match got heated up and it ended with 6-4 for Eiji. He was jumping around like crazy just because he didn't need to drink the apparently bad juice. But Kaidoh wasn't so happy, he took a sip and tried to hide how bad it was. But as all the rest, he didn't last long.

He too ended up lying on the tennis court with a terrible look on his face, one of horror and abomination.

The match of Oishi and Echizen lasted a while longer, but in the end Echizen won with 6-2. We all know Oishi is a lot better in doubles, but since he lost he needed to drink that horrible juice.

I'm kind of curious now actually, I want to know if it really tastes so bad. But oh well, I won so I'm not allowed to drink that. What a pity.

Tennis practice was over so the first years started gathering all the stuff. You could see them running over the court to pick up balls, to go to the net and take it off the poles. I remember doing that, so nostalgic. The second years and third years went to the changing room.

I was walking with Inui, who was as always writing in his notebook.

Wonder what he's writing I really should just take it from him and see what is in it.

As I was thinking of a way to take Inui's notebook away from him when Tezuka called me "Fuji, can you wait for a bit after changing, I want to talk to you."

"Sure."

Why did my heart just skip a beat? I wonder what Tezuka wants to say to me. Maybe he'll tell me… Wait, what the hell am I thinking, more so what do I want him to say to me. Aaaah, I'm going nuts! I don't even know what is wrong with me! I am way too excited for only talking to Tezuka. Really I need to have my mind checked or something.

After some time everybody had left and only me and Tezuka were left in the changing room. Tezuka was still changing since he needed to watch the first years gather all the stuff and that they wouldn't slack of.

Man! Did he look hot shirtless, I could just watch him for hours. Just looking at his firm muscles, and following the lines of his back. It's not that he doesn't look sexy with his shirt on, he always looks just stunning. He probably doesn't notice it himself at how handsome he really is and ….

Shit, I really need to stop thinking like that, but still…

"Fuji?... Fuji?"

"Uh… hai, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something, I didn't hear you."

"Ah,… okay," he said, looking curious at me.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked before he could ask further.

"Ah, right, I wanted to talk to you about today's match," Tezuka said while I felt sort of disappointed even though I really have no idea why.

"Yes, something wrong Tezuka?"

"Yes and I believe I have already said it, but I will tell you again since you apparently didn't listen to me. When will you start playing tennis at your own level instead at the level of your opponent? You could have won that match easily, and probably a lot quicker so Momo didn't have to go all out. You could have gotten into trouble. So why?"

"Saaaaa,…" I smiled

"Fuji!" he insisted.

"Gomen, let me see, maybe it's because I'm lazy or because I want some tension and excitement. But who will know it could be anything."

"….Sigh…, fine, if you won't tell me you can leave. But I won't leave it at this."

"Okay, see you Tezuka," I said while thinking that Tezuka looked like he was disappointed in me and for some reason I didn't want that.

I'll just go home and make my homework. Maybe Yuuta is home? I think he has a day off tomorrow. Perhaps I could make his favorite pie that will help me think of something else!

"Tadaima!" I yelled as I went inside my house. I stepped out of my shoes and went in further.

"Okaeri Syusuke," said Yumiko while I walked into the living room where my sister was watching TV.

"Ne, nee-san do you know if Yuuta comes home tonight?" I asked thinking of my previous idea.

"Hai, he'll be here around dinnertime. Why?"

"Oh. I want to bake a pie so because Yuuta will be coming home, I'll make his favorite."

"What a good idea!" smiled Yumiko "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine, domo," I said as I smiled back at her.

I walked to the kitchen and started searching for the needed ingredients for the pie. Once I had all that I needed I started baking, it had really helped to get my mind off of Tezuka.

So the cake is in the oven now all I have to do is wait. Mmh, what should I do now? Oh yeah I still need to do my homework. That should take my mind off of him for a while longer, why do I even think about him all the time? That's not normal anymore; okay he's my best friend but still …

"Ding dong"

Uh? Who will that be? Oh maybe it's Tezuka!

I walked to the front door and opened it thinking about why in God's sake I want it to be my buchou.

"Oh aniki konbanwa. I'm sorry but I forgot my key, so I rang the doorbell," My little brother who is almost never home since he stays at the dorms in his school came walking in with a smile on his face.

"No problem Yuuta. How was school? Is that …. Uhm, what's his name again?" I started saying, hiding my disappointment once I knew it wasn't Tezuka, even though I don't know why I want him to be here.

"You mean Mizuki-san?" Yuuta asked cautiously.

"Ah yes him. Is he nice to you? He's not asking to much from you is he? Cause if he is then I will call him or even visit him personally and I will let him know not to…"

"Aniki! Everything is fine, okay. Don't worry," Yuuta almost yelled on high alarm afraid that I might do something to Mizuki as my voice was getting a little threatening.

"Oh, …. Okay then," I said smiling at him, my tone back normal.

"Do I smell pie?" Yuuta asked with his eyes sparkling a little his mind on something else now. Man did he like raspberry pie. I thought as I snickered.

"Yes and since you would be home today I baked your favorite, raspberry pie. But you still need to wait a bit; it just went in the oven."

"Hai! Arigato aniki!" he said happily as he was about to go to the room next to us to watch some TV.

"I'll be upstairs for a little while; I still need to do my homework. So if you need me just call." I heard Yuuta saying okay as I went upstairs to my room.

I was finishing my last exercise of math while I heard Yumiko talking to Yuuta as she probably went to check on the pie. My door was open so I could hear Yuuta asking if it was ready and Yumiko who said that it still needed around 15 minutes. I could just imagine Yuuta sitting on the couch pouting as he heard the fact that he still couldn't eat a piece of the pie.

I started to put my books back in my backpack after I finished that last exercise as I heard my ring tone.

"Moshi moshi," I said picking up my phone.

"Fuji, it's me." my heart skipped a beat as I heard his oh so familiar sexy voice.

"Yes, something wrong Tezuka?" I said while panicking a little at the thought of me finding his voice sexy. This really wasn't normal anymore.

"Yes, I apparently forgot my textbook of history and I have a test tomorrow. So I wondered if you had yours and that maybe I could borrow it," he asked

"Oh, so the great Buchou forgot something, did he?" thinking that he probably wasn't mad at me for earlier I teased him a bit.

"Fuji, do you have it or not?" he said in his stern voice.

"Yes, I have it here with me."

"Can I come and pick it up?"

"Of course, see you in a couple of minutes then."

"Okay, arigato."

Happily I put my mobile back in my back pocket of my pants and went downstairs to tell that Tezuka would stop by in some minutes to borrow my textbook of history.

About seven minutes later Tezuka arrived at the door and I went to the front to let him in. I opened the door and looked at him, he was still wearing his school uniform just like me, but he had a button open so I could see more of his skin which I really liked for some reason I as not sure off.

"Konbanwa Tezuka." I greeted with a big smile on my face, a genuine one. Another thing that was strange, I noticed that I smile a lot genuinely when Tezuka is around. Wonder why that is?

"Ah, konbanwa," He replied to me in his stoic yet sexy voice.

"You can go into the living room, while I'll get my textbook. I'll be right back." smiling happily at Tezuka.

"Ah" he responded and went into the room.

He was sitting on the couch next to Yumiko when I got back and stepped into the living room. I saw that he was looking at me with an expression I hadn't seen before in his eyes and I couldn't quite place it.

I handed him my book "Here my textbook."

"Ting ting." the little clock want saying that the pie was done and interrupted Tezuka from saying thank you.

"Oh? It looks like the pie is done." And Yuuta immediately jumped off the couch and went straight to the oven. He watched as I took it out, checked if it was ready and put it on a plate. Tezuka was watching as well.

"There, it's ready. You can have a piece now Yuuta," I said as Yuuta eagerly went to sit on his chair.

Yumiko walked to the table and took a seat. "Do you want a piece, Tezuka-kun?"

But Tezuka politely said that he didn't want to intrude.

"But that's no problem, come take a seat and have a piece of pie, we have plenty." Yumiko said friendly insisting he ate a piece with us.

"Uhm, okay. Arigato," Tezuka said and went to sit beside me. I genuinely smiled at him while I gave him a piece, I was really happy that he was here with me even though I didn't know why.

"Itadakimasu!" yelled Yuuta as he started eating.

Tezuka took a bite of the raspberry pie "Oh it's really good."

"Yes, indeed. You did a good job Syusuke as always" Yumiko smiled at me.

"Oh, Fuji, you made this?" he asked surprised.

"Uhm…well yes." I said a bit shy. Nobody except for my family knew that I could cook and that I even could cook meals without wasabi in it.

"It's delicious. I didn't know you could cook so well. But it's probably no surprise, since your good at almost everything," Tezuka said with, if I'm not mistaken, a little pride in his voice and he blushed a bit too. It's like he noticed that he had just said something out loud which wasn't meant too be heard by others.

"Thanks," I said as I smiled widely at this so-not-Tezuka-like comment while Yumiko eyed me as in trying to figure out why I was smiling so widely.

"Well, I need to go now otherwise my parents might worry and I still need to study for my history test. See you tomorrow at school Fuji. Oh and thanks again for the pie, it was really good," said Tezuka as he waved at me and if that's even possible, smiling a little.

"No problem, oyasumi Tezuka," I said waving back at him and smiling as I closed the door.

"Ne, aniki. Why are you blushing?" Yuuta asked as he popped in out of nowhere.

"Oh, Yuuta, you scared me." What! I'm blushing! "I'm not blushing; it's just warm in here. Well I'll be upstairs again. I think I'm going to bed early. Say hello to mom and dad for me when they come home. Oh and I don't need to have dinner anymore."

"Sure, oyasumi," he said looking a little strange at me.

I went upstairs, changed clothes and crawled into my bed. Minutes later and I was fast asleep.

I woke up and looked at my clock. Pfff it's 3.25 am. That's too early I should go back to sleep. I looked around my room as I lay back down. It was almost pitch black and here and there I saw something like a part of my closet as the light of the moon shone trough the window.

Why did I actually wake up? Must be because I went to bed too early, to bad I think I was having a good dream. But what was it about? I can't seem to remember. I should just go back to sleep and stop thinking about it.

Oh! Now I remember it was about Tezuka. Wait, I had a nice dream about Tezuka. That's like the sixth time this month. Why do I actually dream about him? Okay he is my best friend but I don't dream about Eiji all the time and he is my best friend too.

Oh,…. this can't be happening. But if I look at all the facts it kind of makes sense.

First I have weird thoughts about Tezuka. Second I think that Tezuka is hot, oh no lets rephrase that I KNOW that he is hot. He probably is the best looking guy in school, but then again my fan club thinks that's me, so… okay according to me he is the best looking guy in school. He looks so masculine and…

Oh there I go again. Sooo…. Weird thoughts, Tezuka is hot, I don't want him to be disappointed in me, I blushed when he praised me, I dream about him and my heart sometimes skips a beat when I hear or see him, and more of those weird things that I feel around Tezuka. Those are all in all the symptoms of love. Wow good that I finally figured that one out.

….WAIT….

I'm in love! I love Tezuka Kunimistu! What do I do now? And since when maybe I've been in love with him for a long time and I just didn't notice until now. But I don't really care actually, I don't mind being in love with him if I think about it.

He's nice, very intelligent, an amazing tennis player, really good looking, responsible,…

No wonder I like him. I thought smiling when I had calmed down from freaking out.

But does he love me back? Probably not, it could even be that he doesn't care about me at all. But he is my best friend so he must care even for a little. I think it's better if I just go back to sleep. I'll think about it some other time. And it's probably the best if I just keep my mouth shut about it, I don't want to ruin our friendship.

But what if Tezuka feels the same about me as I do about him? Mmmm…. That….would…. be….. great…. And I fell back asleep with a big smile on my face.

I woke up with the same big smile from this night and checked if my cacti needed anything. Then I went to take a shower and after that I went downstairs to eat breakfast. A little later and I was off to school.

I stepped out of the car "Arigato nee-san."

"Aaaaaaah,…. Fuji-sama! Ohayo !" I heard as I went to the school gate. I could just see my sister laughing in her car. I would hear about this later, again.

"Ohayo ladies. If you'll excuse me I'm off to my classroom," I said as I looked around to see who it was that greeted me this morning. It was always different but there were seven or eight who were always there greeting me al the rest came when they felt like it.

"HAI!" and I waved at them

"Aaaaaaaaah,…" if I would turn back now I probably would be seeing some girls who had half fainted. Instead I just walked straight ahead to my classroom because I would only make it worse when I turned back to help them.

There a couple of meters in front of my classroom was a very funny picture. I saw Tezuka ,who was looking stunning like always in his school uniform, surrounded by a lot of screaming and weird acting girls, probably his own fan club, and he was looking quite puzzled. Maybe I could help him out a bit. And a sly grin slipped across my face.

"Ohayo Tezuka," I smiled "ladies, if you'll excuse us I need to ask my buchou something." And I put a charming smile on my face as I looked at the girls of Tezuka's fan club.

"Ooooh,.. of course. Sayonara Tezuka-sama, Fuji-sama."

"What did you want to ask me?" Tezuka said as soon as all the girls disappeared from our sight.

"Nothing," I just simply said, we stayed standing there at the side of the hallway while other people were passing by and some were looking at us with interest.

"Then why did you say that?" he questioned a little confused. Really sometimes Tezuka could be a little stupid.

"That's simple, because you looked like you needed some help with those girls surrounding you," I said as a matter of fact. "Really Tezuka, you don't look like a guy who can't handle a girl."

"I can handle a girl!" he said of tone. "Just not a bunch of those girls," He said with a clear emphasis on the 'those'.

"Ha-ha." I laughed and that earned some more heads turning around at us.

"That's not funny, they are really annoying sometimes."

"You just need to know how to get rid of them." I stated still snickering a bit.

"Oh, and the oh-so great Fuji-sama knows that?" Tezuka said acting not like himself. Really Tezuka seems to react a lot different when he is around me.

"Well of course, do you need some lessons Tezuka-kun?" I said in an all knowing yet teasing voice.

"No thanks, I don't trust that sadistic look on your face," he merely answered.

"Well I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied in an innocent tone.

It's really fun seeing Tezuka so not stoic, sort of relaxed even. I slightly smiled at that thought, I really was in love with him and there was nothing or no one that could tell me otherwise.

"Triiing!"

"Oh I have to go, see you at practice Fuji, don't be late."

"Of course not buchou."

I walked inside the classroom and went to my seat next to Eiji who was already in the room along with most of our classmates and there were some others who came almost running into the room so they wouldn't be too late.

"Hoi hoi Fujiko, you look very happy today. Nya. Something happened?" asked Eiji in his own hyperactive voice jumping op and down his chair.

"Hello Eiji, and not really I just figured something out."

" Ooooh, nani, nani?" asked a very curious looking Eiji.

But before I could answer, well actually more before I could dodge that question, the teacher walked in and the talking in class slowly stopped.

"Ne Fujiko?" whispered Eiji, who had already forgotten his previous question. "Can I talk to you during lunch, I need to ask you something."

"Of course you can ask me anything," I answered; happily that he hadn't asked his previous question again. I really had no idea how to tell Eiji that I was in love with our stoic buchou.

"Domo," smiled Eiji back at me.

The next boring hours of class started, so I just went to my normal activity; looking outside the window and occasionally writing some stuff down. It is really useful that I can pay attention while actually not paying attention and that the teachers don't even notice that or that they don't even care since my grades are always at the top of class.

"So what did you want to ask Eiji?" I asked as we sat down on our usual spot, the roof.

I don't know why we actually go here or since when, I sort of think we just went here once and liked the view or something because we still go here to eat our lunch. But that's beside the point.

"Uhm,… well…I…." a shy Eiji tried to answer.

"Come on, just say it, you know you can trust me," I smiled reassuringly.

"Well,…you know that I like somebody, right?"

"Yes, since you can't stop talking about him. Why?"

"Well, I kinda want to know if he feels the same. But I'm too nervous to ask."

"So you want me to ask it for you?" I asked already knowing his answer.

"Yes, will you do that for me?" he asked pleadingly looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Sure, I'll talk to him."

"Arigato Fujiko!" Eiji said smiling happily before he started eating his bento.

As I finished mine I stood up and looked around me. I looked at the beautiful blue sky and wondered about what I should do with my love. Should I say it or should I just leave it as it is. Will I have any regrets later if I don't talk to him about it? Maybe there is even a third possibility. But for now I just need to concentrate on Eiji and his 'crush'. That's easier.

"Fujiko, it's time for class, are you coming?"

"Ah, yeah coming," I said as I walked towards the door to the stairs for the rest of my classes.

"Ne Eiji I'm already going to the tennis courts okay? See you there."

"Hai!" answered Eiji as I walked out of class and went into the direction of the courts.

"Ohayo Oishi," I said as I ran into him on my way downstairs. That's convenient now I don't have to look for him.

"Ah Fuji, ohayo," He greeted back.

"Ne, I need to talk to you for a bit," I stated

"Sure something wrong?" Oishi asked with immediate concern in his eyes.

"Not exactly, it's just… have you ever been in love Oishi?"

"Uhm,…yes. Why?" asked Oishi who is sort of the mother hen of our tennis team.

"Okay so you know how it feels right?"

"Yes,… What is this about Fuji?" he asked a tad suspicious.

"Let's say that there is a person in love with you, but that person is to shy to actually tell you or ask you how you feel about that person. What would you do?" I asked ignoring Oishi's previous question.

"Well,… uhm… It depends on who it is and how I feel about that person," Oishi said a little cautiously.

"Let's say you love that person back," I suggested "What would you do in such a situation?"

While Oishi thought a little about it I saw the change in his eyes. I saw the look he always has on his face when he looks at his doubles partner, lovingly, caringly …

"I would probably go talk to him and tell him how I feel about him myself if I know that he feels the same. Or I'll wait till he has the courage to ask it himself," Oishi answered.

I noticed that he subconsciously changed 'the person' in 'him' and then I was absolutely sure.

"Why do you ask Fuji? Is this about you?"

"Oh no, I just thought about it and wondered what I would do in that situation, so I wanted to know what you would do if something like that happened." I just bluntly said.

"Oh and why did you think about it, it's not something that just pops in your head? So is there an underlying reason that you think of something like this?" he asked like a mother would.

"Literature does strange things to my mind; I really have no idea why that popped in my head." I quickly said. "Oh and Eiji wants to talk to you, he said it was important. So you should talk to him after practice. You could even ask his opinion about this. I didn't have the chance to ask it myself." I added to make him think of something else as we walked into the changing room.

"Oh, sure," Oishi responded.

"Konnichiwa buchou," And I smiled at Tezuka who was already in the room and who had already changed into his regular outfit.

"I'm on time just like you asked. You didn't have any problems with some girls again, did you?" I asked mischievously.

"Girls?" Oishi asked curious. "Has something happened Tezuka?"

"Oh, just some minor issues," he replied nonchalantly.

"Ha! Some minor issues? You were surrounded by your own fan club buchou. And let me say that you have quite a large fan club," I said grinning.

"Your fan club is probably twice as large as mine and nothing happened."

"Oh, of course not, I needed to help you to get rid of them." I teased while I saw Tezuka blushing. I was probably the only one who noticed but still I definitely saw him blushing even if it was just a tiny bit.

"Yes, but I said I could handle them. I just needed some time." he defended himself.

"Sure…." I said while other club members entered the room and looked surprised, terrified, curious,… to the scene that was displaying right before their eyes.

Me and Tezuka were standing face to face to each other and Oishi sort of between us looking like a chicken without a head, confused at what was happening.

"I am not having this discussion with you again. Go get changed and get to practice." And then all the bystanders knew that the conversation was really over. Since Tezuka clearly didn't want to talk about this and let it know in his voice.

Well not me, I would continue to just see Tezuka acting all different, well not really different more like on the defensive side. I really like teasing him, but since a bunch of the members were already here, I just went with the flow.

"Hai buchou," I said smiling and went to change my clothes.

Tezuka went to the tennis courts to wait for all the others who still needed to change.

Those others were still not really sure at what just happened but they were afraid to ask. And even if they asked, Tezuka would probably say something like 'it's none of your business and if you don't start concentrating on practice you'll need to run laps.'

While I would just smile and say something like 'saaa…'and the persons who wouldn't be satisfied with my answer would get a glimpse of my eyes open, but that isn't a good thing at least not in those circumstances.

And then Oishi would say something like 'I would like to know the same actually. But it is not polite to meddle with other people's affairs. So just go practice." So every one left it like it was and changed into their tennis outfits.

Once everybody was done changing and on the courts tennis practice started.

"That was a good practice we had today, I'm even a bit tired." I said while I stood next to Tezuka who was watching the first years like always.

Tezuka responded, like he almost does every time someone says something to him, with "Ah."

Really what is it with him; he knows other words than 'Ah'. So why not say something like 'Yes' or 'You're right.' No always the 'Ah.'.

Not that I mind, I really like the way he says that. He makes it sound sort of sexy.

Mmm how I love the way his voice sounds. He makes my name just roll of his tongue; no one else can say my name more beautifully than Tezuka. I wonder how he would say my first name, maybe it sounds even better. I'll probably never find out.

"What are you doing Fuji?" Tezuka asked after a while, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Me? I'm just standing here." I said innocently.

"Yes, and why?' he asked further.

"Because I'm waiting for you so we can walk home together, and you need to give me my textbook back." I responded.

"I figured that one out, but why are you waiting here instead of in the changing room?"

"Oh, because I thought you might want some company. I'm not bothering you, am I?" I asked.

"Not really," he said back.

"Okay then I'll just stay here and wait," I said smiling at Tezuka and being happy that I was allowed to stay by his side.

I hope that Eiji and Oishi are almost done talking and leave the changing room already. I don't really think that they would like it if Tezuka and I walked in on their conversation. Especially if neither of them have told what they needed to tell. If they are still talking that is. It could be possible that they are doing something else right now, and they would definitely not like the fact that we would interrupt them in their first kiss together.

So I just need to stay here as long as possible and hope that it would be long enough. I will hear everything later from Eiji, he probably can't wait to tell me what happened. And it's not that I mind the fact that I have to stay here next to Tezuka.

I know they are meant to be together and that they will be a couple sooner or later. Since both of them are just head over heels in love with each other and since I helped them a little to finally confess to one and other.

It's so simple for them, they just need to tell each other how they feel and it will turn out okay. It's not that easy in my case. How can I possibly tell Tezuka that I love him? I could end up with the perfect boyfriend, but those chances are really, really small. The most probable thing that would happen is that he won't even want to look at me anymore let alone talk to me ever again, and I would lose my best friend.

I don't want that to happen, so the best thing to do is just to keep my mouth shut and stay friends, even if I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

Everything was cleaned up and the first years went to change. I saw Eiji and Oishi saying goodbye to the first years as they were walking away together. Eiji turned around and gave me a quick glance; I could see his sparkling eyes and his big smile. He moved his hand to make clear that he would call me later, and I nodded back at him as a sign that I understood.

"Fuji, let's go to the changing room."

"Hai," I said as I followed Tezuka into the room. While we were changing all the first years left and Echizen said goodbye as he went out of the room. Me and Tezuka were the only ones left in the room.

As I was changing I felt like there was someone watching me so I turned around and saw that Tezuka was already done changing and that he was waiting for me.

If I wasn't mistaken which I probably was, I saw Tezuka blush when he turned away from me although I didn't know why he would be blushing in the first place. It probably was my imagination.

I put my shirt on, grabbed my jacket, tied my shoes and grabbed all of my stuff, and then I looked over to Tezuka. "I'm ready."

"Ah," Tezuka said back in that beautiful voice of his.

We went outside and he closed the door with his key. Since he is the captain of our tennis team Tezuka has a spare key to open and close the door to the club room. Oishi also has one and of course Ryuzaki-sensei.

We walked out of the school gate and went home together. Even though there wasn't much said except some small talk; like how our classes went, the walk wasn't uncomfortable it was sort of peaceful.

If you walk with Eiji there is no moment of silence. Not that that is a bad thing, Eiji has some interesting things to say and I don't mind listening to him. But he'll most likely walk with Oishi from now on; I'll just need to walk home alone then. Or I could wait for Tezuka. Yeah I'll do that; I'll just walk home with Tezuka more often than usual.

"Fuji, your textbook," Tezuka said bringing me out of my thoughts again. I noticed that I must have subconsciously walked to my front door because I was already at my steps.

"Ah, you're right I almost forgot gomen ne."

"That's okay, here you go," He said giving me back my textbook of history.

"Domo, ne… Tezuka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well since Eiji most likely won't walk home with me anymore or at least a lot less than usual, can I walk home with you more often?"

Tezuka looked like he was thinking about something and I started to worry a little. What if he didn't want that, what if I'll just be a bother to him, I don't want that.

"You don't have to; I'll walk alone if you don't want to," I said still smiling and hiding my disappointment.

"No, it's no problem," He quickly said smiling at me and my heart fluttered at this sight. "It's just that… why won't Eiji walk home with you? You didn't have an argument or something?" Tezuka said a little worried now.

"No, not at all, I just think that he'll want to walk with Oishi from now on that's all." I said while my disappointment disappeared and I was happy again.

"Ah, okay then." he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then, sayonara Fuji."

"Yes see you tomorrow, sayonara." I waved at him when he turned to leave and I walked inside.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri,' responded my mother.

"Oh, you're home early oka-san," I said as my mother walked into the hall where I was taking off my shoes.

"Ah, yes I got home over an hour ago. I thought since it was pretty late yesterday I'll just go home earlier today. Is everything okay dear?" my mother asked worried.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, since you didn't come down yesterday. I thought maybe you were sick or having a problem. And Yuuta said you looked like you were blushing. Maybe you had a fever."

"No oka-san I didn't have a fever. I was just tired so I went to bed early. Is Yuuta still home or did he leave already?" I asked changing the subject.

"He already left; he said that he still needed to do some homework but that he left his books at school. Oh that reminds me I needed to say 'thank you for the cake' from Yuuta."

"Okay. I'll be upstairs oka-san, call me when dinner is ready," I said going in the direction of the stairs.

"Of course honey," my mother said sweetly.

I could hear my mother asking Yumiko if she knew if something happened to me since I was looking happier than usual while I walked upstairs. I also heard Yumiko telling about this morning at the school gate and that I indeed looked happier this morning at breakfast.

My parents are already gone since they need to go to work early in the morning. So we don't see them in the morning.

I went into my room and sat on my desk next to my bed. I put my desk lamp on and took my papers. I started to do my homework while waiting for dinner to be ready.

Eiji called around 10 pm to, as I already guessed, tell about earlier. I could just see him sitting in his room being very happy and hyperactive with his eyes all sparkly and with a big smile on his face. "Ne, Fujiko arigato."

"Uh for what Eiji?" I asked while actually knowing what he meant.

"You know, for talking to Oishi and saying that I needed to talk to him. I don't know why but he started with describing some sort of scene where a person was in love with another person, but the first person was afraid to say it. Then he asked me what I would do if I was in that situation. I really have no idea where that came from. But thanks to that I finally succeeded in telling Shu…Oishi that I love him."

I chuckled a little with the fact that Eiji didn't know that I actually was the one who asked the same thing to Oishi. At least he finally said it. "How did he react?" I asked thinking at how Oishi would process the sentence that Eiji had said to him.

"Well at first he kinda looked really dumbfounded and I was starting to feel like I was being rejected… But then seconds later when I started to apologize and say that he should just forget what I had said, he answered back and said that he loves me too. I was so thrilled and ecstatic I think I was almost hyperventilating or something nya. I just couldn't believe it, I probably had a really strange look on my face because Oishi looked kinda worried. But after it had finally hit me that it wasn't a dream but reality I sorta…k..kissed…him."

At that point the rambling of Eiji came to a stop. He was most likely blushing like hell on the other side of the line by just thinking back at it. So I pulled him out of his thoughts "Soo…did he kiss back?"

"Uh?... oh! Not at first, I think he was just too surprised to immediately react, but did he react some seconds later wooh! Did you know Fujiko?"

"What?" I asked.

"Shuichiro.. I mean Oishi is a REALLY good kisser!"

"No! Really? I didn't know that one. How can that be?" I said acting mocked surprised. "Maybe I should see for myself, yes I'll do that. Mmm let's see tomorrow after school, I could…"

"No! He's mine Fujiko!" Eiji quickly said protective as I just chuckled at his reaction.

Eiji heard me chuckle over the phone "Ne,… Fujiko don't tease me."

"Gomen gomen. So did you two go somewhere after school?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah we went to a little café and had a drink there. Then he walked me home and my mother asked if he liked to stay for dinner. He actually just left fifteen minutes ago, right before I called you. But Fujiko…" Eiji asked trailing of his voice getting this apologizing sound in it.

"What?" I asked again.

"Well,…since Shuich…Oishi said…"

"You can say Shuichiro Eiji I don't mind." I told him as he needed to correct himself for the third time.

"Okay well since he said that he'll pick me up tomorrow so we can walk to school together nya…I…well…." His voice was almost a mere whisper as he tried to say something.

"I get it Eiji don't worry, I can walk to school alone. You'll probably want to have some privacy." I responded already knowing what Eiji was trying to say.

"Demo, won't you be lonely if you need to walk alone?" he asked worried.

"No, I'll be fine. I've asked Tezuka if he wanted to walk with me more often."

"Oh! Okay, I'm sure he won't mind that," said Eiji in a weird tone.

"What do you mean with that?" I asked curious.

"… Oh? I'm sorry Fujiko, oka-san… is calling me, I…I need to go. Sayonara."

I felt like he dodged my question, I wonder why? But I still responded "Ah, okay. Oyasumi." and Eiji hung up.

I put my phone on my nightstand and went to take a shower. I went to bed around 11 o'clock in the evening and fell asleep almost immediately. I had a dream again, it was about me and Tezuka for the umpteenth time that month. Not that I mind I really like having dreams about Tezuka, they are always good dreams. But still dreams stay dreams.

Wednesday morning, the middle of the week, everything went as usual. I stood up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast that Yumiko had made and waited for my sister to drive me to school. At school I waved at my fan club, Yumiko was laughing again in her car, the girls hyperventilated; I got rid of them and went to my classroom.

There I saw sitting at the back of the class a very happy Eiji, his smile all across his face, his eyes sparkling like a t-shirt full of glitters, sitting more like jumping up and down his chair. With the class looking at him and wondering what his reason was for being happy. But since he was a lot like this they didn't even mind to come and ask him.

"Ohayo, Eiji. Is everything okay?" I asked smiling at my ecstatic friend but obviously I already knew the answer.

"HAI! It couldn't be better, domo Fujiko for your help. You know he was at my door this morning and we walked to school together. Shuichiro is so cute I could just eat him. Oh and we kissed again and also before we…." And the rambling of Eiji Kikumaru had again started and as always was stopped by the teacher coming in the room.

Class had started again.

After my lessons I went straight to the clubroom for practice. I was one of the first people to enter and I noticed that Tezuka was already changing.

He already has his tennis short on which lets a part of his long muscled legs show. He just finished lacing his shoes and started pulling his jacket off and unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt one for one, revealing his toned…chest…and…his…very… very… very …fine…abs…

He folded his shirt and put it aside taking his tennis shirt. I was watching him intensely until I snapped out of it and started changing into my own tennis outfit.

Seconds later and the room was filled with people, I saw Eiji and Oishi coming in and blushing a little and then I noticed Tezuka looking at them with a puzzled look on his face which disappeared soon after. He probably figured out why I said that Eiji would be walking home more often with Oishi instead of me.

So after everyone was on the court and we had our warming up done and the latecomers were sent to run laps, all the regulars were to do an endurance test and after that some practice matches.

I took a little pause after I finished my second match and before I started on my last one. I looked around and saw Momo playing against Takashi who were having a little power match, Kaidoh and Echizen also taking a break and Oishi playing Tezuka.

I started staring again, watching buchou go to the front to hit a drop volley, going back to hit the ball that was lobbed in the air by Oishi. I saw his body moving graciously, his muscles stretching and bending, his eyes concentrating on the ball and on the movements of his opponent, sweat rolling of his forehead from the previous endurance test. I was entranced by just watching Tezuka move on the court, watching him play.

"Fujiko?...Are you ready?" asked Eiji. "Fujiko?... you're doing the staring again."

"Uh? Oh sorry," I said. You would think that Eiji probably already noticed something that I like Tezuka. But if you looked around there were more people staring at Tezuka, well he is the best so that's not strange, and I always stare outside the window during class. So Eiji wouldn't notice it.

"Oh, I asked if you are ready for the next match, nya."

"Saa, I'm fine." I responded so my last match started.

I waited again for Tezuka after practice. I stayed next to him and we went to change when almost everyone was gone.

Tezuka locked the door and we went to the school gate. There I saw a girl waiting for someone and apparently that someone was Tezuka.

"Uhm…Tezuka-kun can I talk to you for a second," The girl asked in a gentle voice.

"Ah….Fuji can you wait a bit?" Tezuka asked while the girl was eying me.

"Of course," I said smiling at Tezuka and the girl. She somehow looked familiar to me, she had long blond hair with light brown eyes, a small figure with a thin waist yet a well formed chest; you could say she was pretty. But where had I seen her before? I don't know why but I had this feeling that I really won't like that girl. Wonder why?

I looked around while I was waiting and noticed that the sky had become a lot darker and had this grey color.

It's probably going to rain any moment now; we should better hurry up a bit. Oh great! I don't have my umbrella with me since the weatherman said it wasn't going to rain today, stupid weatherman. Next time I'll ask Inui he probably knows it better than all the weather people. Sigh, let's just hope it isn't going to rain while I'm still outside I don't want to get all wet.

Tezuka came back when he finished talking to that girl, who looked a bit sad now, and we started walking. There was a silence but a comfortable one when I felt a droplet on my hand then one on my cheek, nose, and hand again and then slowly everywhere. It started pouring.

Of course! It's raining, now I'm getting all wet. I think Tezuka heard me sigh because I think I saw him smile a little. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice what Tezuka was doing. In the mean time my hair was getting wet and my shirt a little drenched, it was really pouring I'm probably completely wet when I come home.

Uh, the rain stopped already? I looked up to see what was the cause of me not getting any wetter and saw an umbrella above my head.

A simple green umbrella held by none other than Tezuka. I noticed that he was walking a little closer to me so we both wouldn't get wet since my arm was occasionally brushing against Tezuka's.

As I inwardly went ecstatic by this simple fact I said on a neutral tone "Domo Tezuka."

"Ah." And we walked further with a comfortable silence between us with a little small talk here and there about practice which was fun but tiring, class, and yes even a minute on Eiji's and Oishi's new found relationship. Oh and I was right about earlier that he found it out. Really Tezuka is sometimes so easy to read.

I stopped in front of my door and turned to say goodbye to Tezuka. He looked heavenly, his hair a little wet from the rain from before he took his umbrella, his glasses of so he could clean them and remove some of the droplets on it, his beautiful eyes looking down at it. I suddenly felt like I wanted to kiss him, so I said goodbye before I actually would.

It's not like I don't have self-control, I have plenty of it, but I don't dare to try to find out how much actually, especially not with Tezuka and the fact that I want to kiss him.

So I said goodbye to him and walked inside, I went upstairs to dry my hair a little and do my homework after that I ate dinner with my family and watched some television and around 11 o'clock I went to my bed.

My classes on Thursday were so boring and I'm not the only one who's thinking this. I looked around the class and noticed a lot of students staring into nothing, doodling, whispering to their neighbors and Eiji even almost asleep. To say it shorter: not paying attention to class.

Then I looked at the clock to see that there were still more than 10 minutes before the bell rang.

What will we do today? Oh right Ryuzaki-sensei said something about individual practice yesterday. Maybe I'll ask Tezuka to play a match with me or ask Echizen. I also can just practice my three counters… nah then I'll better just think of a new one. I don't want to act all high and mighty but I just don't need to practice them anymore.

Wait, my best idea so far, I'll go tease Oishi a little with telling him that Eiji told me about their kiss and see his reaction, I'll most likely make him look like a red tomato. But then again if I do that I'll have to run laps. Oh well I'll just make sure that Oishi also needs to run laps so if I stall it long enough Tezuka will say that we aren't aloud to slack of and say that we'll need to run a couple of laps. Oh and after that I could tease Tezuka himself which would probably lead to more laps for me.

Now that I think about it Tezuka only runs laps if it's for practice like warming up or training his endurance, since he can't, oh no, let me repeat that, since he won't give himself laps.

I know! I should tell Tezuka to run ten laps for slacking off and doing nothing. Okay he isn't actually doing nothing, he is just looking at us to see if everything is okay and that we are doing our best. But still I just want to see how he'll react. He'll probably first be shocked a little, then angry and then say how many laps I have to run. How much would it be 30, 50 more? I think around 50, I'll just have to wait and see for myself.

"Triiiiiiiiiiiiing!" finally the bell rang and put me out of my thoughts. Really free time isn't a good thing for a sadist, well more like for the victims of the sadist since in that time a lot of funny plans could be formed.

"Ne, Fujiko what is it with that weird smile on your face, you aren't going to do anything during practice are you?" Eiji asked a little suspicious.

"Saaaa,…" I merely answered getting a bit scared expression as reaction from Eiji.

My hyperactive friend already went ahead so he could meet up with Oishi while I was still packing my things.

I walked down the hallway to the stairs passing some other classes; here and there I could see a girl swooning a little when I passed by.

"Fuji-sama! Konnichiwa."

"Well hello there, I'm sorry but will you excuse me I need to go to my club activities or my buchou wouldn't be really happy." I said as I turned around to see who had called me. I saw one of my fan girls with a friend of hers. He was looking straight at me, and when I looked at him he reddened a little but didn't turn away.

Oh yes I don't only have female fans but also some male fans. I'm not surprised though, and Tezuka also has male fans. Not that he knows that but you should see them staring at him. It's even worse when I'm walking with Tezuka or talking to him, it's like we're performing a show or something, almost everybody is watching us. But I got used to it and I don't really care who is my fan as long as they keep their hands off of me and don't run in my way.

"Of course Fuji-sama, ganbate," the guy responded smiling brightly at me. He had short dark hair and a well built body, he was probably on some basketball team or something like that. He looked like a junior to me but then again the girl he was with was a senior so maybe he was too.

"Hai, goodbye," I gently smiled back at them and walked away towards the stairs.

"Buchou," I greeted as I walked inside the room.

"Fuji, you were almost late."

"Gomenasai, I was stopped for a moment."

"Ah. Make sure you are always on time." His usual expression on his face, but something seemed different to me. Everybody most likely didn't notice, but Tezuka was having a bad day. Wonder what happened, maybe I'll ask him if we are walking home. No teasing Tezuka then just Oishi and Eiji.

"Ne, Momo, Kaidoh?"

"What is it senpai?" Momo asked and the response I got from Kaidoh was his usual sound "Fshuuuuu."

"I recommend that you don't start fighting to much today." I answered.

"Nani? Why?" Momo asked a little puzzled.

" Tezuka is having a bad day. I'm just warning you two if you don't want to run laps all the time," I said in a normal tone.

"Buchou is having a bad day? Really?" Momo asked still a bit confused.

"I didn't notice it." Kaidoh answered.

"Nya , me neither. Are you sure Fujiko?"

"Hai, he answered a little sooner than usual and he had this little annoyed tone in his voice. Oh and his eyebrows were more curved, and he'll probably handle his racket rougher than he normally does." I just said like it was the most normal thing in the world to know such things.

I saw everybody in the room staring at me with a weird expression. "What, you didn't know? Well I do spend more time with him than you do, but you should have noticed something?"

"Well I know about the racket, that when he is frustrated he grabs it different. But since I haven't seen him with his racket today I wouldn't know." Oishi responded.

"Mmmmh, well we better hurry up, don't want buchou to wait too long do we?" and I changed quickly into my tennis outfit.

Tezuka was locking the door again and we headed to the school gate, practice had ended and even though I had warned Momo and Kaidoh, they still had to run laps along with a big part of our team, yes even me since I went trough with my plan of teasing Oishi.

But now we were walking home. I was about to ask Tezuka what had been bothering him today when I saw the same girl from yesterday waiting at the gate. I stopped immediately and Tezuka stopped too and then looked at me, he followed my gaze and noticed the girl. I heard him sigh as he turned back to me.

"Sorry Fuji but can you go on alone today? I have something to take care off." Tezuka said.

"Sure see you tomorrow then." I responded walking past the girl. I smiled at her to hide my confusion from her and Tezuka.

I was a little confused, I didn't know what this all meant. Why was that girl here again? Why did it seem like I won't like her when I don't even know her? Why did Tezuka say that I needed to walk home alone instead of saying that I had to wait again like yesterday? Maybe it would take longer than yesterday so he didn't want to bother me with it, but then why would it take so long? And what were they talking about?

I don't know why but I even felt a bit jealous and sad since I couldn't walk home with Tezuka even though I really liked to.

I pondered over all of this while I was walking home alone, through the streets. There weren't a lot of people outside since it was a bit cold and the sky looked grey again. The people I did see were also students walking home or to a café and then some mothers with their children hurrying to their home or the grocery store.

Then I was in my street and went to my house. I opened our little gate and walked on our little path towards the door.

I opened the door and walked inside saying that I'm home and getting a response from Yumiko.

I made my homework, ate dinner with the whole family except for Yuuta since he was at his school, and when it was getting late I went to my room to go to bed.

As I lay in bed I thought again about earlier and became confused again. By the time I was almost fast asleep I had made this agreement with myself that I would ask Tezuka about it tomorrow and now just go to sleep.

For the people who don't know a lot of Japanese here are the translations, I think they are written right but I'm not sure.

Domo: thanks

Gomen ne/ gomenasai: sorry

Arigatou: thank you

Daijobe: it's fine/ everything is okay

Hai: yes/ okay

Senpai: you say behind the name of someone older than you

Ganbate: work hard/ do your best

Sama: you say behind the name of someone you respect a lot

Buchou: captain

Nani: what

Demo: but

Ochibi: shortie

Tadaima: I am home

Okairi: welcome home

Nee-san: sister

Aniki: big brother

Konbanwa: good night

Oyasumi: sleep well/ sweat dreams

Moshi moshi: a way to pick up your phone

Ohayo: good morning

Konnichiwa: hallo

Oka-san: mama

Wow that's actually quite a lot, :p oh well

I hope you liked it so far and please review so I know if I suck at it or not and please give me some pointers where I need to work on or something like that. Just tell me if you liked it ^^

Thank you for reading and it won't be too long before my next chapter is on. I hope ^^

xxx


	2. confrontation

**Giving you up is something I just can't do**

Thank you for all your tips and your reviews I really appreciate them.

Here is my second chapter it is shorter than my first one and so my third might be up quite soon after this one. But we'll see it depends on how much free time I have during school, and of course on my reviews. I would still like to know my faults and where I could improve or if I used the tips I was given well. So please review and tell me what you think of it. ^^

**Chapter two: (naam)**

Friday morning, I woke up and did all the usual stuff. I had a strange feeling about today, a feeling that there would happen something and not a good thing, but I just shrugged it off and went to school.

After I stepped out of Yumiko's red car, I decided that when I would see Tezuka I would ask him about yesterday.

My fan girls were screaming again when I passed by, so I smiled at them while walking further to my class. There I saw Eiji talking to a couple of classmates. when he noticed me he came back to his desk so he could talk to me instead. He was, to my big surprise (notice the sarcasm), again talking about Oishi.

The teacher came in and shushed our class so the lesson could begin. "Take your workbook on the table please, today we are going to talk about poetry and at the end of this theme you will all have to write your own poem. I will explain it on Monday when you will have to make it. So we shall start with limericks. Limericks are…." And there went the half of my attention who was now focusing on the gardener of school who was busy with running around with a wheelbarrow.

At noon I went to the shop to buy me something to eat and something to drink. I was looking at what they had to offer today when I saw Echizen in line together with Momo who clearly had a hard time deciding what he should have for lunch.

Momo bought three, maybe four, sandwiches, a slice of cake and a coke, Echizen had about the same except that he had a ponta. I went in line waiting for my turn while I saw Momo waving at me saying hello and Echizen simply staring at me with a cocky attitude. I wove back at them and then it was time for me to order what I wanted so I had to turn my back to them.

When I had bought my stuff the two of them were already gone, they were probably outside to eat their lunch. The two of them were getting really close lately but I'm probably seeing things.

I was planning to go back to the classroom to eat there with Eiji and Oishi, since the two of them didn't mind me being there. So I started walking back to class and when I turned around a corner I saw something that surprised me and not just a little bit. I just knew something would happen today that I wouldn't like.

Tezuka was standing at the side of the hallway with that girl that always waited for him. I really didn't like that girl for some reason. Maybe I'm just jealous and I don't like her since she made me go home alone.

I looked more closely at her and it hit me, she was one of Tezuka's fan girls. She had been there when he had been surrounded by all those girls and I had to help him.

She was talking to him, nothing strange about that except for that weird smile on her face that I really didn't trust. My small feeling of relieve from that I finally knew where I knew her from, had disappeared as soon as it had come.

The girl was leaning over to Tezuka, standing on her toes, inching towards his face and then placing her lips on Tezuka's lips, kissing him.

As I saw her lips touch the lips of Tezuka, the one I loved, I was about to go nuts and just storm to her and pull her off of him, but that wouldn't be a good thing to do so I turned around and headed for the roof where nobody would bother me.

This ca n't be! He didn't kiss her, she just kissed him that's different isn't it? But I didn't see him pull back or push her away! Why didn't he do that! I know! He probably was too shocked to react, yeah that must be it.

But I actually think he was kissing her back….

Oh shut up, stupid mind! If I say he was just too surprised to react and otherwise he would have pushed her off than that is what happened and nothing else. You got it stupid reasoning.

So… since nothing really happened I just need to relax and act normal again, that's all.

I didn't notice that I was sitting there the whole time during lunch break when I heard the school bell ring, signaling that it was time to go back to class. I stood up; decided that all that had happened was just an accident, composed myself and put my mask back on so no one would notice that I was looking sort of shocked. Then since I hadn't ate my lunch I quickly grabbed my sandwich and ate it while I was walking to my classroom.

I was back in class and saw Eiji sitting there waiting for me. He was looking a bit worried when he asked where I was and that Oishi had waited for me but that he had to go to class and couldn't stay any longer.

"It's okay, I was up the roof. I just felt like having some fresh air. I'm sorry for not telling you," I said while smiling at him and went to sit on my chair.

Eiji accepted my apology and smiled back at me still looking a little worried, he always could see something behind my mask, just not much. He must have noticed that something bothered me.

Our teacher for the next hour came in and class started. Soon it would be practice and I would have forgotten what had happened at lunch.

"Fujiko, are you ready to go?"

"Hai, I just need to put my books away," I responded.

"Shuichiro is waiting for us at the stairs, do you mind if I go ahead?" Eiji asked.

"No, of course not, I'll be there in a minute."

"Hai!" and there went a happy Eiji on his way to his boyfriend. I packed my things and headed after him a little later.

At the stairs stood our dream pair and since both of them were blushing I suggest that they just kissed. I walked to them and then past them saying "Come on lovebirds, let's go to practice." And they blushed even harder at my words.

Even though it was fun to make them blush I just couldn't get the picture of that girl kissing Tezuka out of my head. I hadn't forgotten it and it was still bothering me like crazy.

We walked to the clubroom and there was our buchou already outside waiting for the rest to change so he could start practice.

I have no idea how he does it to be here first every day. But seeing him didn't exactly help me to forget that kiss. I just kept remembering that it was just an accident and nothing else, trying to convince myself and my heart so it wouldn't fall apart and that there was nothing going on between those two.

But in the clubroom the other regulars weren't thinking the same as me.

"Ne, did you know that there is this girl saying that Tezuka-buchou is her boyfriend. It's going all over school."

I stopped putting my uniform away when I heard what Momo had just said.

This can't be true!

"You mean Nana-san. I know, I saw her kissing Tezuka this morning. She is in my class. She had been talking quite loud about it. I didn't believe it at first neither did the rest of the class but then Tezuka came during lunch time and they went away together." Takashi responded.

They kissed this morning! So that would mean that the kiss at noon wasn't an accident.

I was so deep in thoughts that I barely noticed the other gasping sounds when thinking of Tezuka having a girlfriend. My problem was not that I had never imagined Tezuka having a girlfriend it's just that I didn't want him to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, well except if that was me, but that would just never happen. And even though I just realized my feelings, I think my heart wouldn't be able to handle it. As I thought about all of this I could feel a slight pain in my heart becoming stronger and stronger as they kept talking.

"Nya, so Tezuka-buchou has a girlfriend. I didn't expect that."

I tensed up; my body all stiff, my eyes shot wide open, shock clearly written on my face. Luckily I was facing the wall so nobody would notice. But still I felt a pair of eyes watching me, looking at my reaction; I just couldn't close my eyes and hide the fact that I was shocked to say the least. But it didn't stop at that.

"Nya, I actually thought that Tezuka liked Fujiko." At that my eyes widened even further if that was even possible to reveal my blue orbs shining with confusion and shock as my heart started breaking thanks to all the information that was given and that my mind hadn't even processed yet while the shots of pain were getting stronger and longer.

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled trying to stop him from saying what he was about to say. Now I knew who had been watching me. Oishi must have noticed the shock on my face and wanted Eiji to shut up.

"Nani? You probably all thought it, I'm not the only one," Eiji said further, clueless to why Oishi had reacted that way.

"Eiji, mada shite kudasai!" Oishi yelled again trying to shut his boyfriend up for my sake. All the others were now looking at Oishi and Eiji. But before somebody could say something else I spoke.

"It's okay, Oishi. Mind if I know why you all thought that?" I asked as my mask was back and I turned around facing them with my smile back in place and my eyes closed again. I couldn't help but ask, I really wanted to know why they all thought that.

They were now all looking at me and seemed a bit hesitant at answering my question. But still as Eiji was Eiji he answered me.

"Nya… Tezuka seems different with you, more relaxed."

"Hai…, his expression seems to change while he is talking to you," Momo added, answering the question when seeing no harm in it to let me know.

Even Echizen answered "He looks at you with admiration when you play tennis, especially when you play almost at your best."

"The possibility that he trusts you more than us despite your sadistic manners are about 86,5 %," Inui said while looking in his data book.

"He looks worried, if you get into trouble." It was Takashi this time.

"He almost always runs laps next to you," Kaidoh finished.

"Fuji?" Oshi asked while looking worried at me, my eyes were once again open by all of this information and my smile had lessened. All the rest were also looking at me a bit surprised at seeing my eyes open.

I quickly recovered "Mmmh,… I hadn't notice that. But you all must be mistaken; Tezuka clearly likes this Nana-san." And my smile was back in place while my eyes were shut once again hopefully for a longer period, how about till I was home or at least alone.

The door opened and Tezuka looked inside "What are you all doing? If you don't want to run extra laps I suggest you come outside so we can start practicing," he said in his stern voice unaware that we were just talking about him.

"Hai!" everybody said and we all walked outside, while I was still recovering from all the shock. I actually had quite a hard time trying to keep my mask on and not let them show them the cracks in it while my heart was slowly breaking into little pieces that were in their turn crushed in even more smaller pieces.

I just need to hang on; if I come home I'll notice that all this isn't true.

Practice ended and we all went to change, this time I didn't wait for Tezuka I just wanted to get home as fast as I could and being with him would just make it all worse.

I think that Eiji and Oishi noticed that something was bothering me; hell everybody noticed it except for Tezuka. I just couldn't cover the cracks in my mask anymore.

Me, Eiji and Oishi were walking to the gate as our vice-captain asked: "You want to walk home with us Fuji?" with a concerned expression on his face.

I said that I'll be fine and that they should enjoy their walk together with a smile on my face.

But then Nana had to stop right in front of us. I hadn't even noticed her before; she was probably waiting for Tezuka again.

"Ne, does any one of you know were Kunimitsu-kun is?" she asked in a high annoying tone.

Nani! Kunimitsu-kun? What the hell! She calls him by his first name! Kuso! I'm starting to hate her more and more if that's still possible!

"Euh, yes he is still at the tennis courts watching the first years clean up and he has to lock up so it might take a little longer," Oishi answered. He probably figured out that this was Nana so he was very friendly to her. Okay he is always friendly but still.

Nana looked at me and quickly took a couple of steps back. Oishi and Eiji noticed this and looked at me to see what had caused this reaction. My eyes were open again but this time not with shock. Even some other students who happened to pass by could see the obvious thread in my blue eyes.

They probably wondered what the girl had done to make me open my eyes in such a hostile expression and show her their frightfulness that only my enemies would get directed at them.

Nana bowed to Oishi and Eiji and then quickly left not daring to even look at me again.

"Uhm,…Fujiko?" Eiji asked concerned and a bit scared.

"Fuji? Are you sure you're okay, you really don't want us to walk with you?" Oishi asked again.

"No, I'm fine really. Why all the worry? There is nothing wrong. I'll just go home, you two have a nice walk," I said eyes closed, smile in place and I walked away.

I saw from the corner of my eyes Kaidoh, Echizen, Inui, Momo and Takashi looking at me with various expressions; concerned ones, scared ones, a mix and an interesting one from the one who was writing in his notebook. I didn't turn around to wave at them instead I just walked further and ignored them.

Once I was home I stepped out of my shoes and went to the stairs when I saw Yumiko peeping trough the door of the kitchen. "Syusuke, is there something wrong?"

"I don't feel so well, I'll just go to bed and lay down for a while," I said not even looking at her when I went upstairs. She most likely noticed that that wasn't the real reason and I was grateful of her for not asking further. I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to think about it. But there was the problem I just couldn't forget it or get it out of my head for even a couple of minutes.

Tezuka has a girlfriend, and that annoying one too. They kissed. I know I had said that I'll be okay with just being friends and I really am. But why does my heart feel so empty now I know that he can't be mine?

I probably thought that somehow it would be okay, that one day he'll be mine, just mine. But now he has a girlfriend and that hope is gone. He can and will never be mine…

I noticed something wet roll down my cheek as I blinked once. I wiped it away with my finger a little later and there was a new one.

I'm crying, how long has that been since I last cried. I don't even know anymore, what I do know is that none of my friends has ever seen me cry not even Tezuka. And now I'm crying because of him. I must really love him….

I fell asleep with tears in my eyes. Although I wasn't really sleeping, I noticed everything around me but I just couldn't react at it. I noticed that my mother came in, probably to check on me and to ask if I needed to eat anything or something like that. I heard her opening the door "Honey? Are you all …" and her gentle voice faded away.

There must still be some tears in the corners of my eyes, so she noticed that I had been crying, great. How am I going to explain that one? It was probably several years ago since my own mother had seen me crying.

She came further in my room and went to stand next to my bed. I could feel her hand stroking some hair away from my eyes and I heard her say my name in a sad tone.

Great now my mother is sad because I'm sad and my friends are worried sick about me since I was acting so strange at school, just because my mask is full of cracks. But I can't seem to heal them not with what happened today just like I can't seem to heal my heart that is now in a million pieces.

I hope that it will be better tomorrow. I'll just have to rest enough and I'll be the normal Syusuke again on Monday, I have a weekend to regain my composure. I also have to come up with an excuse for my mother for why I was crying and for my friends for why I was acting so strange at school. I'll think about that in the morning, I'll just sleep for now and my mind eventually slowly drifted of…

…Tezuka…..

I was unaware of the fact that I actually had said his name out loud and not just thought it, and that my mother was still standing next to me.

Next morning I slept until 10 a.m. which was really late for me. I looked around my room; my curtains were closed even though I don't remember closing them yesterday. There was still quite some light coming from the windows since the sun was already shining brightly. I looked at my closet, my door, my desk, my chair and then my nightstand next to my bed. On my nightstand stood a bowl with some rice and next to it a plate with broiled salted salmon.

I see my mother must have come in this morning to set it here, she probably closed the curtains too so I wouldn't wake up from the sun. But why would she do that she normally wakes me up if I'm still asleep so late, and why bother bringing breakfast into my room. Why would she do that?

And then it hit me, all my memories of yesterday came flooding back. They hit me like a brick and plagued my mind.

Just after I finally realized my feelings for Tezuka, he got a girlfriend, he can never be mine.

As tears once again came in my eyes somebody knocked on my door.

"Syusuke, honey?" my mother asked slowly and quietly opened the door a bit further so she could step into the room.

Kuso! I still didn't think about an excuse, I'll just play dumb if she asks about why I was crying.

"Is everything all right my dear? Did anything happen yesterday?" she asked looking very concerned.

"No, nothing happened, I just didn't feel so well, and I still don't. Do you mind if I just stay in bed for the day, I'll do my homework tomorrow?" I asked trying not to sound to different but sound tired. Since I was tired I didn't need to act too much, hoping that she wouldn't notice the tears in my eyes.

"Sure honey, ask me if you need anything okay?"

"Hai!" I answered weekly.

I was grateful of her for not asking any further, she must have noticed that that wasn't the real reason since my mask had fallen and I didn't have the strength to put it back on. My mother must have seen the sadness on my face even though my eyes were still closed, it was still clear.

My mother turned around and left after glancing at me with a worried look, closing the door to leave me alone.

So I practically slept all day and if I wasn't asleep I was crying again or even once eating a sandwich. But still Tezuka was all that I could think about when I was awake. I was happy that I hadn't had a dream about him because that would just make it worse. And then there was still this picture in my head of him kissing 'her' that was torturing my mind once in a while.

The next thing I knew it was Sunday.

Today I have to do my homework and think of an excuse for my friends at school for why I was acting so strange. I'll just say to them that I wasn't feeling well. After all that is what I told my family so I should just stick with that.

I ate, not much though, and had the idea of going to the shower to forget my thoughts for a while.

I stood under the shower enjoying the feeling of water running slowly over my shoulders, torso, arms, legs… But still it didn't help at all, even though it always had calmed me down this time it didn't work. Instead I was standing under the shower my face wet from the water running over it and washing my tears away that were once again running over my face.

I told my mother that I was feeling a bit better when she came to check on me. This in fact, really wasn't the truth. I said that I'll still stay in my bed for the day. I was feeling even worse, instead of healing. So she left me alone to sleep and in my case have some more depressing thoughts. But all in all I practically, just like yesterday, slept all day.

I'll have to put my mask back on tomorrow. I'll better prepare myself for it, seeing him again and probably 'her' too. My heart wasn't healed yet, it was still in millions of pieces and it most likely will take a while before being back in one piece if it would become one piece again in the first place.

I woke up, put my smile on my face and went downstairs.

My sister asked if I was okay now and if I could go to school. She also said that I could just stay home if I was still feeling unwell.

I responded that she didn't need to worry and that I'll just go to school. She looked at me intently and I just smiled at her like I always had.

"Okay, then, I'll be ready in about 10 minutes. Just wait a little longer and I can give you a ride."

"Hai," I responded and went to take my stuff from upstairs.

I got out of the car and said goodbye to Yumiko who still looked a bit worried. I went to the gate where some of my fans stood, they greeted me happily, I smiled back at them and went to my classroom.

I didn't want to prolong my time outside of class since the possibility of me seeing Tezuka or Nana would be higher. So I hurried to my classroom while occasionally waving or smiling at someone who greeted me.

Then I was safe in my class and I hadn't seen either of them so I was a tad relieved. But the day had just started and anything could still happen.

Eiji came in and went straight to me. He put his backpack on his desk and came closer to me. He stared at me for a while as I just smiled back at him.

He then suddenly hugged me and said: "Fujiko!" well it was more like he yelled.

The whole class was looking strange at us, more at Eiji than at me. He let go of me and went to sit on his chair facing me ignoring all the strange looks.

"Ne, Fujiko are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course Eiji, why wouldn't I be?" I simply answered

"…. Just asking…" he responded after giving it some thought.

Our teacher for our first lesson came in and class started. I couldn't really pay attention even though I tried, because if I think about Tezuka it would be harder to keep my disguise in place.

As the first two hours went by at a really slow pace, it became harder and harder to not show my true feelings.

Before our next lessons would begin we had a little break of 10 minutes. Our teacher for the next lesson was already there. She was arranging her stuff on the desk while we were talking.

There was a knock on the door and the teacher said 'come in' to the one who knocked. Eiji was talking to me about his weekend and I was really trying to focus on it, it was actually really helpful until I looked at the person who came in.

Tezuka was the one coming into the room and after him was Nana, she was smiling happily and looking at Tezuka with a loving expression on her face that disgusted me.

This can't be true! Why now? I was just forgetting it all a bit, getting my mind off of them, off of him.

He said something to our teacher and then came our way to the back of the classroom, while Nana went to a friend of hers to give her a book back. I had probably scared her a bit but I really couldn't care less.

All the class was following Tezuka and looking at us since they had nothing better to do.

Me and Eiji stood up to greet our buchou as he came closer.

"Fuji, Kikumaru, I'm here to say that practice will be delayed with a half hour. There are some technicians working in our clubroom so we can't enter it. But be sure you are there when the half hour is over so we can start practicing as soon as we can. Otherwise you will need to run some extra laps. Also we regulars are going to practice a little longer than the rest of our members. I say this so if you need to, you can contact your family between the end of school and the beginning of practice." Tezuka explained.

"Hai!" Eiji said in his usual cheery self.

I on the other hand sounded a lot different than him, even different than my normal self. Eiji and Tezuka noticed this.

"You had plans or something after practice? Or is there something else?" Tezuka asked a bit concerned. But I'm just mistaken on that part. He wouldn't be concerned about me I just want him to be. That's all.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said trying to sound more normal now but failing at it.

Tezuka wasn't the one to pry into someone else's problems, so he left it at that and went back to the front after saying goodbye. Eiji waved back at him and I just stood there. Tezuka turned around; face to the door and Nana came to stand next to him.

She grabbed his arm and smiled lovingly at him. I couldn't see his expression since he was turned away from me. I also couldn't hear anything if he had said something since the whole class was whispering like crazy at this scene in front of them.

They walked away but before Nana closed the door, she looked back and stared straight at me with an evil and bitchy expression on her face. The other students from my class looked after her with a bit of a shocked face as she closed the door.

Tezuka hadn't notice all of this since he was facing us with his back. The door closed and the class turned around to look at me.

Everyone including Eiji looked at me and took a step back. My eyes were open which seemed to happen a lot lately and I was staring at the place were Nana had been standing with a terrifying expression on my face. One of the worst I have ever had. But then the anger subsided and the sadness came back.

Everyone in this room who was staring at me could see the change in my emotions. My body stiff and in some kind of adrenaline attack mode slumped down and my shoulders hung low. The sadness was clearly visible in my eyes, everybody saw it and there was surprise and worry in their eyes at the same time.

I closed my eyes again and went back to sit on my chair. It was completely silent, everyone in the class even the teacher was processing all that had just happened while I was trying to put my mask back on. I couldn't believe I had just shown this vulnerable to everybody in this room.

I was looking outside and the first person to move was Eiji, my best friend who was probably worried sick about me now.

"Fujiko? Are you okay?" he said in a very concerned tone.

I looked back at him looking away from the window. "Of course, there is nothing to worry about," I said with my usual expression back on my face.

The whole class was once again startled by this quick change in emotion. Only Eiji wasn't fooled he had been my best friend for too long to not notice something was clearly wrong.

Eiji tried to ask further but I just said in a more demanding tone that everything was fine. As I was trying to make clear that he doesn't need to worry about me. Eiji was still looking at me even though he hadn't asked anything further.

There was this one tear that had escaped my eyes when I had looked at the window even though I had tried so hard to keep them back. I think that Eiji noticed this one tear because he didn't stop looking concerned at me and he gasped at the moment that the tear fell out of my eye.

"Uh-hum, class please take your seat so we can begin our lesson," the teacher said once she had found her voice back. The students started moving and mumbling to their seats.

"So we will be finishing our theory about poetry and you will get the rest of the lesson time to write your own poem. It doesn't have to be too long but there must be a deeper thought to it. You can't just write something and make it rhyme it has to have a real meaning. It will be graded and you have to hand it by the end of this lesson. Let's start so you can have more time," she explained.

We finished our theory and we still had a half hour left to make our poem. Everybody was busy with writing down their poem so except from some occasionally whispering it was silent.

Eiji was done in a quarter or so, it was most likely a love poem. He came to read mine over my shoulders as I was writing down the last sentence of it.

'_**The breaking of a heart, **_

_**is only truly known by the one were it falls apart.**_

_**The moon is gone, blocked by the clouds, **_

_**and the person is left with nothing but doubts.**_

_**The sun is gone, blocked by the trees,**_

_**and the person feels a drop of degrees.**_

_**The world of this person has become cold and dark,**_

_**and there is only a question mark.**_

_**When you lie in someone else's arms,**_

_**The person's smile fades away and so does his charms.**_

_**When you walk away, **_

_**The person's eyes dull more every day.**_

_**Until they become grey,**_

_**So please come back and stay.'**_

"….Fujiko…"

"What is it Eiji?" I said trying to sound normal but with clear pain and sadness in my voice.

"Is it that bad?" I asked trying to sound jokingly. That also didn't work it came out more like sounding hurt than anything else.

He quickly answered "No, it's beautiful…but… it's…so sad…"

"Oh? You think so too? It just came out this way as I was writing it down. I actually wanted a happy one, I wonder why it turned out this way?" I acted; of course I knew why it was like this. I was thinking about Tezuka, it comes as no surprise when I think about him.

The lesson ended and we all had to give our poem to the teacher. She went away and a minute or so later our next teacher came in.

I stayed in my classroom at lunch and Eiji stayed with me. He ran to Oishi right after the bell went so he could say to him that he would be eating with me. I said it wasn't necessary but he didn't give in, he didn't want to leave me alone.

The rest of the day was passing by really slow. I hadn't seen Tezuka or Nana again so I was happy for that but that small feeling of relieve didn't ease the pain. It became harder and harder to keep my smile on and my tears away.

I hoped all day that I could go to practice so I could take my mind off of everything, just focusing on the ball, my racket and the opponent. But on the other side it was a place where Tezuka would be.

Me and Eiji walked outside to go to sit on the grass while waiting for the half hour to pass by.

Everybody joined us; Oishi who we met down the stairs, Takashi who was already outside, Inui and Kaidoh who came some minutes later and as last Echizen and Momo who probably had gone to buy something to eat.

Everybody was talking about who knows what, except for me. I was silent, I just sat there under the tree, I didn't even know about what they were talking and laughing about.

"I'm going to get something to drink, is there someone who also wants something? I'll bring it with me," I suddenly said.

"Ponta" Echizen responded to my question.

The rest didn't say a thing, they were just looking concerned at me as I walked away, I could just feel their eyes following me, so I was glad to be away from their sight for a little while.

I came back five minutes later but stopped when I heard them talking about me. I was out of their sight so I just stood there eavesdropping.

"Ne, does anybody know what's wrong with Fujiko? Nya?"

"Eiji I think if there is somebody who knows, it'll be you," Takashi responded.

"Nya, I'm just worried."

"I think we all are. I don't think anyone of us has ever seen Fuji act like this, don't you all notice this sadness around him?" Oishi added.

"Hai, ne I even think I saw him cry, well not really cry. There was just this one tear in his eye. Tezuka came in telling us about practice with his girlfriend behind him, Fuji looked even sadder. Then that Nana looked really bitchy at Fujiko, you know he normally just looks back really scary and he did but then he completely changed. When they were away he just slumped down and he looked really sad, his eyes were full of hurt," Eiji explained with his own hurt in his voice, sad that I was sad.

That's why I just hate it when they notice my emotions. They could get mad or something like that and in this case worried and sad because I was sad and I didn't like that.

"Didn't it also start when we said that Tezuka had a girlfriend?" Momo said.

"Hai, he looked really surprised and started acting strange since then," Oishi responded.

"There is 100% that Fuji doesn't like Tezuka's girlfriend."

"Fsssh, that's a bit underestimated Inui-senpai. I think the word hate is more in place." Kaidoh corrected.

"Doesn't it all turn around Tezuka?" Echizen remarked.

"Now that you say that, he did write a really sad and a little depressing poem for class. It was about a person who's loved one had somebody else, I know it ended with something about dull and grey eyes and then I think it was 'please come back and stay'. You think it's about him and Tezuka?" Eiji started saying.

"Wait, you don't think that Fuji…"

At that point I flipped, I didn't want to let them say it out loud so I stepped further and they immediately stopped talking. That was really subtle.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, everything is alright," Momo said.

"Mada mada dane," our ochibi said as he grabbed his ponta from me.

It was silent for a while and I felt a lot of eyes on me until Takashi said "It's almost time, let's go to the clubroom."

Everybody stood up and walked in the same direction to the clubroom. We went inside and changed.

I was changing in the utmost silence focusing on my clothes. Once I was changed I immediately went outside. I didn't want to stay so close to Tezuka more than needed, especially when he was changing.

We were going to practice our pin-point precision and then just play some practice matches which I was looking forward too.

"…Ne,…don't …you think…Fujiko… is a little…merciless today…" Eiji panted.

I had had a match against him which was finished after 15 minutes 6-1 for me. The next one was with Kaidoh. After a little pause the match began.

"Good luck Kaidoh!" I heard Eiji saying.

The match ended in 10 minutes 6-0 for me again. I was playing all out, only focusing on the game, my eyes on the ball and on the opponent's movements.

As practice for the others were already done and they had changed they came to see the regulars play. I heard a lot of whispering around me, they all were wondering why I was playing this seriously.

I took a quick glance at him when I was going to the bench to pause again before my last match started and I had to wait for Echizen to be ready too. He was looking startled but there was something else too.

Maybe admiration, no it was a lot like that but not specific enough, there was something under it.

After the break everybody except the regulars had disappeared. My next and final match was about to begin. I was getting a little bit tired but that didn't stop me from going all out, especially against Echizen who must be really looking forward to this.

This match took a lot longer than my previous ones, we were more on the same level but in the end the result was 7-6 for the now really tired me. It was close and if we played a little longer Echizen would have won because I was too tired to keep playing on full force.

I hadn't been so excited in years, thanks to these matches that I played on full strength I noticed the weaknesses in my play and my strengths a lot more than usual. So now I knew were to work on. It had actually helped me in two ways, getting my mind off of my hurt and learning more about my own play.

We all went to change after everybody had rested for a little and after we had cleaned up the courts. Since the first years were already gone we had to do it.

Echizen was a little cranky since he had lost but all the rest was in high spirits, well except for me then. I was again not my normal self; my mind had nothing else to think of anymore so it again thought of Nana and Tezuka.

I changed as quick I could, I wanted to be out of here. The day had been too long and I was on the verge of crying. My mask was hanging by a small thread that was about to snap. One little thing and I wouldn't be able to hold it in.

So I hurried but as I grabbed my jacket I stumbled against my sports bag and was falling forwards.

I'm really clumsy when I'm not my normal self.

As I was about to try to regain my balance I fell against something else and I pulled it down with me.

I heard everything going silent and gasping from people around me and then a thump of something falling to the ground. I was laying on something, probably the thing I had pulled down with me. It was not hard but not really soft either and quite big.

I opened my eyes and they immediately sprang wide open with shock as I saw what it was that fell with me. It wasn't really an it, it was more a who.

I saw dark brown eyes staring back at me, normally I would have thought of getting an annoyed expression back from him but it was something else. I saw worry in his eyes and also a bit shock.

Tezuka was looking worried at me? Why?

I didn't give it a second thought. I started mumbling "Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne,…," as I was trying to get up without touching Tezuka to much.

Normally I would have made a sadistic remark or something along those lines, I never would have apologized. But now I did and Tezuka's eyes widened at this. My disguise was falling and so were some tears.

"Fuji…" I heard Tezuka whisper with a shocked expression on his face.

Everybody was looking at me, looking at how I was crying, they were so startled, and they had never seen me cry, never! And here I was crying my eyes out on top of Tezuka while trying to get up.

Once I stood back up and Tezuka too I grabbed my stuff still mumbling apologies. The regulars were looking very worried and shocked to say the least.

"Fujiko?" Eiji asked.

I just turned around and quickly bowed at Tezuka saying sorry again and I stormed out leaving everybody there with a stricken face and ignoring Eiji.

I ran towards my house still crying. Once I was home I just went to my room not even bothering saying hello to who ever it was that was at home.

"Syusuke?" I heard behind me in a surprised tone, but I just ignored it.

I closed my door and went to lay on my bed. I was still crying and I didn't care about my sister or mother or anybody else coming into my room. All I could think about was how stupid I had acted, how I had ruined everything, falling on top of Tezuka, starting to cry and then running of.

Kuso! Baka! Baka! Baka! I thought as I cried myself asleep for the third time.

* * *

So that was my second chapter, I hope you liked it. ^^

Kuso: damn/ shit

Baka: idiot

Mada shite kudasai: please be silent

Gomen ne: I'm sorry/ sorry

If you find others and you don't know what it means, feel free to ask. (I'm sorry again if my Japanese words are spelled wrong or something.)

Oh and another thing, the poem in the story is written by me, so please don't go thinking that I'm using someone else's work without naming that person. Because I'm not, I wrote it with my own perfect (huge exaggeration) creative mind.

I actually think it's not so good, but maybe that's because I had to read it over and over. :p

Please leave a review and I'll try to upload the third chapter as soon as possible. It depends on my homework, which is quite a lot this week.


	3. frustration

**Giving you up is something I just can't do**

**finally! I couldn't upload my new chapter for almost three weeks now and I'm finaly abel to upload it. ****So sorry for the wait.**

Hey ^^

I'm back with my third chapter. This even shorter than my previous chapter but I think that my next chapter will be the length like my first chapter. (That was a lot of 'chapter' :p ).

And I'm sorry if Tezuka and Fuji and maybe some others seem unlike themselves. It just fits in my story so, I'll try to keep it at a minimum. (What I probably won't be succeeding in.)

Again like last time, please review and point out my mistakes so I can correct them and tell me if I used the tips I got again and also what you think of it so far. I really appreciate all your reviews ^^

Oh and sorry I think I forgot it in my previous one, but I really should just say it, so here I go.

I do not own prince of tennis.

_End chapter two: confrontation_

I closed my door and went to lay on my bed. I was still crying and I didn't care about my sister or mother or anybody else coming into my room. All I could think about was how stupid I had acted, how I had ruined everything, falling on top of Tezuka, starting to cry and then running of.

Kuso! Baka! Baka! Baka! I thought as I cried myself asleep for the third time.

**Chapter 3: frustration**

I woke up around 1 a.m., I went to the bathroom to go to the toilet and I splashed some water in my face to wake up a bit more.

Since I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch I was quite hungry. Even though I really wasn't in the mood to eat, I still made myself to at least go and eat something.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. There on our dining table was a little piece of paper. I looked at it and it read: _"Syusuke, if you wake up and you feel hungry there is a bowl of soup in the fridge. You can just heat it up and eat it. Honey if there is anything else you need or want to talk about just wake me up, okay? XXX Oka-san."_

After reading it I took the mentioned bowl out of the fridge and into the microwave. I set it for about three minutes, while waiting I just went to stand against the counter. And since I wasn't totally awake yet, my mind hadn't thought of the past days.

I took it out after the three minutes, went to my chair and tried to eat it all up. After finishing it, I put it in the sink and since I didn't want to go to bed just yet, I went to sit on the couch.

I turned up the TV to see if there was anything on it. But since it was almost 2 a.m. there wasn't a single interesting thing on. Out of boredom I just switched it to a music channel.

My mind was busy with reliving Monday and the past weekend. I couldn't stop thinking about it, I just couldn't. It was like my mind was fixed on tormenting me, letting me see it all again, letting me think again about my stupid act. I saw Nana kissing Tezuka again in my head and even though I already had cried a lot lately, tears were again welling up inside me. It was like all the tears I kept inside over the past years were trying to find a way out.

I didn't notice my mother coming downstairs and standing at the door, watching me. I was sitting on the couch in a little ball, crying in my knees.

"Tezuka…" I sobbed.

A couple of minutes later, my mother finally came closer to me and whispered my name in a soft, gentle, worried tone full of compassion "Syusuke".

I looked up at my mother; face wet from all the tears, eyes open but the brightness was out of them and tears still falling down my cheeks. I was just staring at her nothing else.

"Honey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

As to reply I shook my head, saying in that one movement that I didn't want to talk about it. She came to sit next to me on the couch and pulled me close to her. I loved the feeling of her hugging me, comforting me, but it wasn't what I really wanted.

I wanted Tezuka on my side, saying that everything was okay, gently kissing my forehead as I placed my head against his comforting chest, crying into his T-shirt, hearing his sweet voice shushing me, his strong arms protecting me, holding me close.

I just started to cry harder as I thought about all that. My mind saying that that would never happen, he will never comfort me like that. He'll do that to his girlfriend, Nana would get all his love and attention. I would get nothing. I would just need to be happy with him as my friend and my captain, nothing more.

My heart couldn't take it all; I felt like the millions of pieces were now being ripped out of my chest one by one, leaving nothing behind, just emptiness. I was considering the fact of just feeling nothing; no pain, no sadness, no love and no happiness. But I didn't want to lose the feeling of loving Tezuka even though it caused all this pain.

A quarter later and I freed myself out of my mother's arms and stood up. I went to the door but before heading back upstairs I stopped and said with my back facing my mother in a hoarse voice "I'm going back to bed, thank you oka-san." And then I went upstairs.

I think my mother stayed downstairs for a little more because I hadn't heard her coming up the stairs after me. I changed my clothes since I was still in my school uniform even though I had already taken of my vest. Then I went to lie under my covers and tried to fall back asleep.

My clock went off and I woke up by the sound of it. I pressed on it to stop the buzzer, because it was getting quite annoying. Then I opened my eyes and looked around; the sun was shining through my window and it looked warm outside. The weather totally didn't match my mood, if that would be the case it would be raining like hell.

I stepped out of my bed and went to take a quick shower. I put my clothes on and went downstairs to wait for Yumiko to be ready. It was like I was in some kind of zombie mode, just doing the usual stuff but my head was somewhere else with my body moving on its own.

My sister was eying me continuously with a concerned look in her eyes. It was just the same at school, once I got out of the car and Yumiko quickly saying that if I wanted to go home, I just needed to call her or mother and one of them would come to pick me up. I just nodded and went out of the car.

I walked to class not even bothering to put my mask on since it wouldn't make a difference. It would break not long after putting it on.

Everybody noticed something was seriously wrong with me; it was like I had dyed my hair purple or something. Everybody was looking at me as I was passing by. I didn't wave at my fans neither did I say a thing to the ones who greeted me, I wasn't smiling like usual and my warm personality was gone.

All I did was walking to class, ignoring my surroundings completely. I went to sit on my chair and I just looked out of the window. The people who were already in class were looking at me in a strange and worried way. Nobody dared to come closer and ask what the problem was. Not that I minded, I wouldn't have told them even if they asked.

Then Eiji came in, he stopped and looked at me for a second. He saw my saddened expression and went to give me a hug; his arms around me that were grabbing me tight and trying to comfort me. There was this one tear from my eyes which fell on Eiji's hand. I heard some of the people who were close enough to see the tears in my eyes, gasp with surprise.

Me, the always happy one was now on the verge of crying. I hated myself for being so vulnerable looking, weak and pathetic in front of other people but I just couldn't help it. Even though I only recently realized that I loved Tezuka, the impact was insane when losing him.

Eiji held me even tighter as there were some more tears falling out of my eyes.

Our first teacher of the day came in and Eiji let go of me, watching me carefully as he went to sit on his chair. I on the other hand was looking the entire time outside, the teacher shot me a glance, surprise clear in his eyes and then back to normal.

He started explaining what we were about to do and gave the class a little assignment to make. When we were working on it, he came towards me so he could talk to me. I sighed at the thought of the teacher asking me questions and Eiji heard it.

Before the teacher could ask me something Eiji stuck his hand up in the air. The teacher went to him and I heard Eiji say something along the lines of that the teacher just needed to leave me alone since there was no way I was going to tell what was wrong.

The teacher had nothing to complain about since I was doing what I needed to do. He looked at me but then turned around to go back to the front of the class room.

This was what happened three times of four. Only our third teacher still came to me to ask if everything was alright or that I wanted to talk to somebody. I just responded that all that wasn't necessary and I went back to reading the text that we needed to read.

The teacher however stayed there looking at me for a little longer, when she went back to the front everybody was done reading the text and she explained the rest of the exercise.

The fourth lesson ended and it was lunch time. I hadn't brought any food of my own so I needed to go to the shop to buy something. Eiji went with me since he was too worried to leave me alone. He told me he already had notified Oishi that he would stay with me during lunch.

We were walking in silence, which was really rare when walking with Eiji. That just showed how concerned he truly was about me.

I was waiting in line when I saw Nana at the other end of the hall. She still looked happy so she hadn't noticed me yet. She was talking to her friends, also Tezuka fans by the way; I wondered if they were happy with this new relationship, she looked like she was bragging, probably about her and Kunimtsu-kun. I could just hear her say his name in that awful voice of her.

I turned back around, away from 'her' and bought the things I needed.

I went back to Eiji once I had bought my lunch. I saw him talking to Nana, well it was looking more like an argument than a conversation. I went closer and heard her saying how stupid Eiji was acting all childlike and that he better went back to kindergarten.

She was humiliating him, hurting him and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I went to stand next to him and a little in front of him. I opened my blue eyes, showing everybody just how much I hated her and how I was disgusted by her. I really didn't know what Tezuka saw in that bitch.

All the previous frustration about her and other things were entirely pointed towards her.

"I don't care how you act towards me; if you smile at me, glare at me, try to hurt me, I wouldn't care less. But when you start hurting my friends in any way possible I can't just let it slide over me anymore. So if I ever see you acting bitchy to any of my friends or hurting them.

You will be very sorry you did so. Because I don't give a lot of chances to the people I don't like, especially too the people I hate. You should be happy with the chance that I'm giving you now because there won't be others like this. So go away and leave my friends alone," I said with a dangerous tone in my voice.

"You're just mad at me because I have something that you don't have. I know how much you want to take it away from me, how much you want it for yourself. You're just an egoistic bastard. You will never and can never have it. You are a stupid low-life boy who has nothing," She said in an almighty voice.

"You really should leave right now, I don't like hurting a girl but you are about to leave me with no choice if you don't go away. And don't even dare to think that I'm just bluffing," I responded back at her with an even more dangerous tone in my voice and this dangerous glance in my eyes.

By now there was this crowd watching us anxiously, intensely and scared. There were some people who were whispering about the fact that it was best for the girl to just leave already since they really thought that I wasn't joking. Others who were guessing about what we were actually talking about and what it was that I the tensai of the school didn't have. Others were getting angry at Nana since she was being mean to me and Eiji. And then some people of my fan club were about to help me and even some of Tezuka's fan club.

"Humph…" and she walked away while trying to keep her dignity and trying to show she wasn't scared off me but for that to work she was walking a little too quickly.

I turned around and started to walk back towards my own class room. My mood had just worsened if that was even possible. I heard Eiji yelling my name "Fujiko,…wait…Tezuka is there at the corner, he must have heard it all. Let's go talk to him, explain what happened."

"No," I said in a firm tone but still hearing the underlining hurt under it. I just walked further to the class. Eiji came running after me leaving Tezuka there without an explanation.

The corridors were empty because everybody was in their class eating, or outside, or near the shop.

"Fujiko,…nya…wait a minute," Eiji said while catching up to me and he went to stand right in front of me so I had to stop.

"Fujiko…" he went silent and just stared at me, right into my eyes seeing all the hurt behind them, all my suffering.

"What?" I just asked as he kept staring at me which was getting a bit annoying.

"Fujiko, will you just tell me what's wrong?"

I said that everything was fine and that there was nothing to tell.

But Eiji denied it and kept asking, he said that I wasn't fine and that he was worried about me while raising his voice a little. I responded with the fact that he didn't know how I felt and kept insisting that I was just fine.

"No, I don't. But I can see it," Eiji said

"There is nothing to see!" I almost yelled.

"Fuji, you're crying!" he flapped out.

"I'm n…what?..." I responded startled.

"You're crying, Fuji," he said in a now softer and gentler tone.

I went with my hand to my face and touched my cheek; it was like Eiji had said they were wet from tears. I hadn't even noticed that I had started to cry thanks to all the commotion. I just looked dumbfounded at my now a wet hand.

"We're worried about you," he said while looking at me with compassion filled eyes. "You know you can tell me, I'll try to help. Everybody will try to help you if you just let us. We all are here for you, don't forget that."

"You can't help me with it, nobody can," I merely said trying to stop my tears.

I walked around Eiji and I wanted to walk further to class.

"We all know you like him. We figured it out." I stopped, frozen on the spot.

Eiji came back to stand in front of me. "Come," he said and he took my arm, guiding me to our seats in the class.

There were about seven people in class all the rest were away. We went to sit down; he turned the chair of the desk in front of me towards me while I went to sit on my own chair.

It was silent for a while, I was just staring at my desk and Eiji was looking at me.

"When you were away yesterday getting yourself something to drink, we talked about you. We are all worried and in the end we figured out that the only reason you are acting like this is because you like him," he said trying to make me talk.

He deliberately hadn't said Tezuka's name, since you couldn't know if there was somebody eavesdropping on us. Even though I doubt that anyone in this class would be so low to do that.

"I don't like him Eiji…"

"Yes you do, we know."

"No, I don't. It's worse than that. I wouldn't act like this if I simply liked him and saw him as a bit more than a friend. Eiji, I don't like him…I…I love him. I love him with all my heart even though it is in millions of pieces right now. I just can't help it. If I think of trying to forget him, I just think that I don't want to. Even though it hurts I want to love him."

I put my head on my desk in between my arms while trying to hide my tears that were again escaping my eyes.

"Fuji…, did you ever think of telling him?"

"Of course, but then I always think that he'll hate me when I do. I don't want to lose him as my best friend. I just need to go through this and get myself together again. Everything will be the same again."

"But Fujiko, you're hurting. Why don't you try telling him? I told Shuichiro and it turned out great," he said trying to convince me.

"I know Eiji, but there is a difference between Oishi and Tezuka. And even if I tell him it won't matter, it will only make it worse. He will hate me and I will be even more hurt than now. Oh and he has a girlfriend, remember?" I said muffled through my arms.

"I know, and thank you for sticking up for me. But you never know, maybe…"

"Eiji please, I don't want to have my hopes up just so they can be crushed down again by reality," I defended myself.

"But he might love you back. We already told you didn't we; that we thought that he liked you and we still think that."

"Oh yes, of course, I saw it clearly as I saw them kissing on Friday. Eiji do you even understand how heart breaking it is to see the one you love kiss somebody else," I said as I looked back up at him.

He could see the hurt, the heart breaking effect that it had on me.

"It hurts to see Tezuka kiss her, as I just want him to kiss me. I see that picture of them kissing continuous in my head. I hate it! I hate her!" I said louder than needed.

There were more people in the class around now since it was almost time for the bell to ring.

They looked at me. Surprised by what I had said and even more startled when they noticed the tears on my face and in my eyes.

There were a couple of people who wanted to come closer but the bell went and the teacher came in. She said that we needed to go take our seats, and then she noticed me.

She looked at me for a moment before saying "Fuji-kun, if there is something bothering you, you can always talk to one of your teachers if you want. Kikumaru-kun would you please go to your own seat, Hanataro-kun can't sit down if you stay there."

I nodded while Eiji went back to his chair.

Then it was practice time. This time it would be the exact opposite of yesterday. Instead of going full out I think I won't even be able to concentrate normally, I was too far gone. I wouldn't even be able to concentrate on my opponent or the ball. So it would be an absolute disaster.

The other regulars will also be there so I have to face them. I don't know yet what I will say to them. If I don't tell them that I love Tezuka, Eiji clearly will. Not that I mind that they know it, I just don't want Tezuka to overhear it.

Tezuka…How will I face him? I just started crying yesterday because I fell on him. He probably thinks I'm weird or something. But knowing him, he won't even mention it. I just need to keep my tears in control and try to focus as hard as I can on my tennis. Concentrate on nothing but practice.

I was walking with Eiji to our clubroom and Oishi had joined us. He was looking at me and then at Eiji. I saw Eiji motioning that he'll inform him of whatever happened today later. Our mother hen was looking at me with a lot of worry on his face as I was still looking the same as earlier, hurt clearly visible, my eyes were dull, all the brightness was out of them and I was just looking in front of me.

But then I stopped, we were already outside on the path to the courts. Our golden pair looked at me to see why I stopped. They saw my eyes turn wide and followed my gaze to where I was looking.

Nana in a tight embrace with Tezuka under one of the sakura trees at the side of the path, with her arms slowly snaking around his neck, his arms around her waist, her body pressing up against Tezuka's and then her lips on his lips.

Eiji quickly going to stand in front of me so I couldn't see them kissing but it was too late. My heart was breaking all over again, soon there won't be anything left of it just miniscule dust particles.

I just had to see it again; my mind just needed another thing to hurt me with, to torment me.

Oishi also turned around by noticing Eiji moving in front of me. He looked at me with a startled face. My blue eyes wide open no longer dull, but shock, hurt, anger, sadness all over my face.

"Go, I'll come up with something, but try to come back okay?" Eiji said exactly knowing my thoughts; I wanted to go away as soon as possible.

I looked at him with questioning eyes with tears already pooling in them and he nodded confirming what he had said. Then I turned around and ran back to the school straight to the toilets where I would most likely be alone and calm down.

Once I was there I checked if there was somebody else but I was the only there at the moment. I glided onto the white tiled ground with my back against a wall and started crying like a miserable pile of dirt ready to be thrown away.

About twenty minutes later I had calmed down and stood up, I splashed some water in my face and then went back outside.

I went inside the clubroom and straight to my locker and changed into my tennis outfit, taking my racket out of my bag and then back outside. While doing this I was continuously thinking about focusing on practice, nothing else but practice, the ball, my opponent, my movements…

Outside I looked around me to see where the regulars where and then at the side of the first court behind the fences stood Nana. I looked at her and there went my focus. This was the absolute worst.

What was she in God's sake doing here? And why was she looking so depressed and angry? That couldn't possibly be because I just entered? No, if that was the case then she would just be angry not depressed.

I entered the courts while trying to ignore her, I noticed Tezuka walking up to me.

"Are you okay now?" he asked

"What?" I almost screeched.

"Are you feeling better? I wouldn't have minded if you didn't come to practice today. You can go home if you want to you don't need to push yourself if you're feeling sick," he said.

First I was scared that Tezuka had overheard Eiji and that he knew it. Then second I was extremely hurt when I heard him say that he wouldn't have minded if I didn't come. But then I was relieved that he had just been talking about me being sick and that I was extremely over reacting.

I saw Eiji had come up with this excuse explaining my absence. The picture of earlier went through my head as I looked at Tezuka and I quickly turned away from him.

"I'm fine now," I said sounding not too convincing.

I glanced at Tezuka who had a weird expression on his face something along the lines of confusion and…hurt? But when I saw him looking straight at me I averted my eyes from him, again.

"Are you sure?" he asked trying to confirm my answer.

"Hai," I said as I looked around seeing all the regulars looking at us.

Every one of them had a compassion filled look and a worried expression telling me that Eiji had told them the story. They now all knew that I loved our stoic buchou and that it wasn't just a simple crush.

"Okay then, you can warm up and then join us. But Fuji if you feel sick again you can just stop okay? Don't overdo it," he said looking worried. But that was just one of my hallucinations, things that I wanted to see but weren't really there.

"Hai," I just said again and went to run some laps to warm up.

As I was passing by some people, I heard them saying that I was acting really strange lately and others said that it was because I was sick. But of course those people hadn't seen me cry so it was no wonder they thought it was something as simple as being sick.

I also heard them saying that it was unfair that Tezuka worried more about me then about them.

Weaklings if you think that's unfair you can gladly switch places with me. Unfair would get a whole new meaning.

Wait. What? They thought Tezuka was worried about me? so maybe I wasn't just seeing things.

Thanks to me being deep in thoughts I hadn't even noticed that I had been running past Nana for a couple of times. However when I ran past her again I heard her say something along the lines of 'scum, bastard, asshole' and more like those words, and every time I ran past her she had a new word ready for me.

I was trying my best to ignore her but it became more and more difficult. Then while I was running I heard Tezuka say "Kikumaru stop looking so worried at Fuji! He'll be fine, so focus on practice."

I noticed that Eiji was looking at me and when he noticed that I was looking back at him. He turned and looked back at Tezuka with a big smile on his face.

"I will buchou. When you stop worrying about Fujiko too nya!" he said in a happy tone.

I was suspecting Tezuka to say something like don't be so ridiculous but instead he didn't say a thing, he just blushed.

He blushed, this means he really is worried about me. I thought in a happier way than I have been all day. I think Eiji and some others noticed this little spark in my eyes because some of them were looking at me and even smiling a little.

A bit further and there stood Nana again. This time I didn't hear some curse word thrown at me instead of that there was suddenly this foot before me. But I couldn't jump over it in time. It was too late to react properly so I tripped and fell in the dust on the ground.

A lot of the members stopped with what they were doing and looked in my direction. They had probably heard some sort of crash on the ground. The others also turned to look at me when they noticed the others stop.

Then I heard Eiji yelling at Nana while all the regulars were running towards me "Why did you do that? I know you don't like him but you didn't have to trip him!" there were sounds of agreement as I tried to get up.

"Fuji, are you okay? Can you get up?" Tezuka asked and this time I didn't think his concern wasn't real. But still even though he was worried about me it didn't make all the pain disappear. I was still heart broken.

"I'm fine, everybody can just go back to practice," I said in a monotone voice and looking away from Tezuka. "I'm just going to wash some dirt off my hands and then I'll come back to practice."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tezuka asked again.

"Hai," I shortly answered, walking away.

I heard Tezuka talking to his girlfriend "Why did you do it?"

"But Kunimitsu-kun I didn't do it. I can't help it when he trips over his own feet," she said in this false sweet and innocent tone.

"Don't act dumb with me; you know that doesn't work around me. Do you really think that I would believe you? Especially when you say he tripped over his own feet? Fuji doesn't do that, he is our tensai for a reason. So why did you hurt him?"

Everybody could hear the demanding tone in his voice, it was for some a bit scary.

"Humph…," she merely answered.

"I didn't care you were here all the time as long as you didn't bother us. But since you hurt one of our team mates, a regular on top of that, you have to go. Now," he said his voice getting scarier and more demanding.

"No, I don't want to. I want to talk things trough. You can't just leave it at this!" she said in a pleading tone.

"Yes I can. Leave," he said trying to stay calm and even though I was walking further away from them I could still hear both of their voices clearly.

"No! You can't make me leave! You can't! You're mine! You can't act like this towards me!" she was really starting to lose it.

"First I'm not yours, I never was, never will be. Second I can act like I want. So I can act like this especially since you hurt _him_."

I gasped at that, I couldn't believe he was being so protective and then especially so protective over me.

Since Tezuka sounded and most likely looked like he was very serious and intolerant, she finally left.

I was still washing some dirt away out of a little wound on my hand when I heard him say that everyone needed to go back to practice.

I returned to practice but my mind wasn't in it. I was confused and wanted to cry, he had kissed her but now he had acted like this. I really didn't get it. What was with all of that? I hold my tears in and hopefully it would work until I was home or at least alone again.

Practice had ended and we all went to change. I was standing at my locker just thinking for a while when all the others were changing.

When most of them were ready I noticed that Momo pushed Eiji, so he fell into the arms of Oishi. Everybody knew that the two of them were together and I think Momo had wanted to cheer me up a bit by making our golden pair blush since I found it quite funny to see.

Some people around them started yelling for them to kiss and they blushed even harder. Then out of nowhere Eiji went to stand on his toes a bit and gave Oishi a quick peck on the lips who turned into a tomato.

Even though it was funny to see, it hadn't helped a bit to cheer me up. After the commotion had cooled down a bit I started changing at a really slow pace.

Oishi asked if they needed to wait for me so we could walk home together and I wasn't left alone, in a very worried tone with still a faint blush on his cheeks.

I said that I'll be just fine when the question had registered in my mind.

Momo asked if I was really sure since I didn't look like my usual self.

"Hai, I'm sure. I want to be alone so you all can just go already," I said sounding better but it still sounded like everything was forced.

"Okay then, but Fujiko you can always call me or come over if you want to okay?" Eiji said like a best friend would.

"Hai, thanks everyone," I said before everybody left me alone and I was the only one in the room.

The first years came in as I was just putting my tennis shirt away. They were gone in an instant and I was alone again.

I was tying my shoes when Tezuka came in, he looked surprised at the fact that I was still here but he then noticed that I wasn't really focusing.

"Fuji? Are you really okay?" he asked.

"Hai," I responded.

"Fuji, I can see that there is something wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

"Nothings bothering me Tezuka," I said avoiding eye contact and starting to get a bit anxious.

I had to get out of here. Now.

"Don't act dumb…" once I heard this I remembered that he had said the same thing to Nana and saying that he wasn't hers. Then I remembered that he wasn't mine either.

So I thought that he also wasn't mine. I wanted to get out or I'll start crying in front of Tezuka again.

So I hurried again. I should know now that when I'm not quite myself I'm really clumsy and hurrying isn't really helping then, because I tripped yet again. This time I fell against a box of tennis balls that the first years hadn't put away.

So I fell but before hitting the ground I heard Tezuka yell "Fuji!"

I have no idea how it happened but when I opened my eyes, I looked once again in Tezuka's brown eyes who were staring back up at me. I could still hold the tears in and I mumbled sorry to him while trying to get up.

But suddenly my shoulders were gripped and I was turned around and pushed down. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was lying on the floor of the clubroom on my back, Tezuka was no longer under me but he was now on top of me. His hands were next to my shoulders and my legs were in between his.

If I wasn't so confused, if I didn't want to get away as soon as possible this would be actually really hot. But my mind wasn't fixed on that it was fixed on pushing Tezuka off me.

Because I was trying to push Tezuka off, I didn't notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I only noticed it when my hand felt his bare skin. I immediately pulled my arms back not wanting to touch him and aggravate things.

I looked back up at him straight into his eyes this time. But I quickly looked away again feeling the tears forming in my eyes and wanting to roll over my cheeks.

"Let go of me!" I said louder than wanted.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong," he answered back in a bit demanding voice but with compassion in it.

"No, just let go!" I almost yelled. Tezuka just replied with a 'no' again insisting that I would tell him what was wrong.

"Tezuka let go!" and now I was half yelling half pleading with the tears now running over my cheeks.

I tried to wriggle under out of Tezuka but he just took my arms and took them together above my head. I was completely over powered by him and I couldn't escape without hurting him too much. Like stumping him to hard or stabbing my elbow in his side, or maybe even hurt his shoulder. That was something I really didn't want. Everything was okay to get under out of him except hurting him. So that left me with out any options, especially when he held my arms like this.

"Let go of me! Get off me!" I was pleading while my tears were still running freely out of my eyes.

I looked so vulnerable, so pathetic; I didn't want Tezuka to see me like this I really didn't. the whole time is was looking away from him, my head turned on its side. But still he could see my tears, my hurt and pained expression on my face, my panic.

Tezuka was just trying to calm me down so he could talk to me, but nothing was working.

"Fuji…Fuji…Calm down. Stop crying. Please sit still. Stop moving," he said sounding a little desperate.

But still I wouldn't stop. "Please get off of me!"

"Fuji listen to me!"

"No let go!" I didn't stop moving, wriggling, trying to get free.

"Fuji, calm down! Fuji!" he kept trying to calm me down but it didn't work. He kept calling me, saying my name and I just kept trying to get free until Tezuka yelled.

"Syusuke!"

to be continued. (mwhuahahaha :p) (When I let my best friend read it she was a bit agitated since it ended here. She wanted it to go on. :p But my little sadistic side didn't want that so here it stops. :p)

So that was it for my third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. My apologies again for the ooc'nes. If you have some tips for it, please do say it so I could make work of that.

If you found some Japanese words that you don't understand yet, let me know and I'll tell you what they mean. (Another sorry if the Japanese words are spelled wrong.)

**ps. I'll be on vacation with my school to Italie this wednesday for about two weeks. So I won't be able to write a lot then even though I'll take my story with me. I will write in it if I have the free time. But still it'll probably take a bit longer than usual for my next chapter to be uploaded. please be patient ^^**

Mata ne! ^^


	4. restoration

**Giving you up is something I just can't do.**

Konnichiwa^^, here is my latest chapter for 'giving you up is something I just can't do'. It's again a long one but I didn't want to splits it up.

I'm sorry if Tezuka doesn't seem like himself, but you need to put it in the context of my story and then, well for me, it will work out better. I tried to keep him not too different but I'm not sure that I succeeded in that. The same goes for Fuji. Sorry for the ooc.

And let's just say that Japan is okay with homosexuality or at least the students at Seigaku. Otherwise some points in my story need to be deleted because they don't really fit in.

I still hope you enjoy my final chapter, yes this is the last chapter, and please leave a review.

Oh and I do not own prince of tennis. (Pout)

**Chapter 4****: restoration**

"Syusuke!"

I immediately stopped moving. I looked at Tezuka with wide eyes, tears in them, my cheeks red from the crying and from all the commotion. I looked into his warm dark brown eyes that were intensely staring into mine.

"Why are you acting like this? What's wrong? Do you hate me so you can't tell it anymore?" He said softly looking hurt at the thought of me hating him.

"Why would you think I hate you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You keep avoiding me and you don't even look at me," he answered sounding hurt and since I didn't answer he spoke again.

"And because your mother called me this morning to ask if something happened between us. I asked her why she would think that. She explained that previous weekend you hadn't left your room. She found you Friday evening with tears in your eyes and you had whispered my name in your sleep. She also said that you had been crying yesterday too and that you had said my name again. So whatever is bothering you has something to do with me. So will you please tell me what's wrong? Or why you hate me?" He sounded even more hurt and confused now but he was still bravely staring into my eyes like he was searching for an answer.

I didn't want him to be hurt, even though he was the reason for my broken heart, I still didn't want to see him in pain, I loved him.

"I don't hate you, that's not the problem," I responded softly trying to reassure him a bit between my sobs.

"Then what is it?" he looked a bit relieved but still saddened.

"…" I kept my mouth closed again.

"Onegai… tell me. I'm worried about you. I care… I mean I want to help you, so please tell me," he pleaded a bit.

It looked like he actually wanted to say something else but changed his mind. But I didn't care about that. I was only thinking that Tezuka had just said that he was worried about me. That he cared about me and even pleaded. I have never heard Tezuka plead and now he was for me. Because he wanted to know what was hurting me.

My heart recovered a little, the pieces becoming a bit bigger again thanks to his words. But I was still silent.

"Please….Syusuke," he pleaded again.

He was looking so handsome right now, but I wanted him to smile not to be sad and especially not because of me.

Oh and his voice, how I had dreamt about him calling me by my first name. And I must say reality sounds better than my dreams. It sounded 100 times better than I had imagined. It was soothing, comforting me just by Tezuka saying my name.

My crying had stopped by now even though the tears were still in my eyes and my sobs were less.

"Tell me, I want to know."

"No… I don't want to say it," I replied.

"Onegai Syusuke." I didn't give in and he stayed asking further, not stopping. I was getting annoyed by his continuous questions so when saying 'no' my voice got louder and louder again and Tezuka's voice got an impatient tone in it.

"Just tell me."

"No!"

"Syusuke!"

"No! let go."

"I'm not getting up until you say what's wrong."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Please!"

And this went on for a little more until I finally cracked. I couldn't take those brown eyes with hurt and concern in them anymore, his voice saying my name over an over in a pleading tone.

"Syusuke!"

"Fine, it's you! Well not really you but your girlfriend! I hate her! I hate her for being around you, for acting bitchy to me and to Eiji. I hate her for touching you, for kissing you and for taking you away from me!" I yelled in one breath, starting to cry again, looking away from him.

This time Tezuka was silent, he looked surprised, shocked by what I had just said. But then he let go of my shoulders but still stayed on top of me and said in a soft soothing voice "She's not my girlfriend, not anymore. I heard her acting mean to you and to Eiji, I saw how you stood up for him. I went to talk to her and I finished it."

Looking at me he went further. "I started dating her because she wouldn't leave me alone. She was constantly asking if I wanted to go out with her. So one day I said okay because she had said to just try it for a while and if I still didn't feel anything for her, she would stop following me," he explained.

"But I saw you kissing before practice. Why did you do that when you broke up with her?" I asked not wanting to believe it and have my hopes up. I didn't want to be crushed down by it again.

"That's because she said, after I told her I wanted to break up, that she would be okay. I only needed to kiss her once more to see if I really didn't feel anything for her. But apparently she wasn't okay with it, after I said that I still wanted to break up, she just freaked out. She followed me to the courts and the rest you know because you were there."

"Why would you start dating her in the first place? I wouldn't do that simply because a girl doesn't know a no for an answer," I asked a little confused by it all but slowly starting to believe it.

My tears had again stopped but I still wasn't looking at him.

"Well…that's because that wasn't the only reason."

"What was the other one then?" I asked further getting curious now.

"…I…I wanted to forget somebody…and it seemed the best way of doing so. But I …noticed that that person isn't that easily to forget, nor were...my feelings for…that person," he said hesitant.

Oh great, another person who steals Tezuka away from me!

Since I wanted to know who my new rival was, I asked Tezuka who it was.

"Uh?" he responded a little caught of guard.

"Who did you try to forget?" I asked again looking sadder for the umpteenth time.

"…" Tezuka didn't want to respond there was just this blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

I really wanted to know and before I discovered what I had bluntly flapped out it was too late.

"Who Tezuka? Who is it that takes you away from me? I don't want to lose you again!" I flapped out in an almost hyperventilating state.

I didn't want to lose Tezuka again, I really didn't, but still I better hadn't said that out loud. Tezuka looked straight at me, eyes wide, mouth slightly open and shock clearly written on his face. I had practically said that I loved him.

I wanted to push him away again and run to the door so I could go home and sink in my own stupidity.

But then I noticed Tezuka's eyes changing and I couldn't quite decipher the emotion behind them. His face came closer to mine and I could feel his warm breath. Then suddenly his lips were softly pressed on mine, kissing me lovingly.

I was too surprised to react, my eyes wide open, my heart racing and my stomach fluttering. Then he pulled back and stared straight into my eyes.

"You," he softly answered.

I was too shocked to say anything.

Me? Me? I was the one he tried to forget? I was the one who he couldn't forget? So that makes me my own rival? He had been talking about me?

Wait why am I thinking about this! Tezuka just kissed me! He kissed me!

I touched my lips with my fingers, still feeling the lingering sensation of his lips softly pressed on mine.

Tezuka was looking at me a little anxious but he noticed that I was still processing everything. My heart was recovering, the pieces one for one getting back in place, slowly becoming one again.

I looked at Tezuka with my now shining, sparkling blue eyes.

"Me?" I asked.

I saw Tezuka smile a little and I was stunned, he looked like an angel only the wings were missing. So gorgeous, my heart skipped a beat or two.

"Yes, you, Syusuke." I was in the seventh heaven.

"I tried to forget my feelings for you. But I noticed after a while that I didn't want to forget them. I don't want to stop loving you."

My heart just went nuts, my face lighting up, my eyes shining more brightly than ever before.

"I love you, Syusuke."

That was everything I needed to know. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, he set his arms next to my head for support so he could come closer and I lifted my head. In one smooth movement had I planted my lips on his.

He instantly reacted, kissing me back lovingly. I pulled him closer to me, my arms further sliding around his neck. I was putting all my love into the kiss, which was a lot. One arm of Tezuka went around my waist, the other one still acting as a support and he pulled me up more, pulling me closer against his unclothed torso.

Then he suddenly licked my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly gave to him. I opened my mouth a bit so his tongue could enter.

I was so wrong just now. This. Is. Heaven.

His tongue was slowly exploring my mouth and clearly enjoying it. His tongue then played with mine. I could feel all his emotions, his previous concern, his happiness, and his undying love for me in this kiss. I hoped that my emotions also got trough to him.

Unfortunately this blissful moment had to stop since both of us were getting out of breath. I opened my eyes once we were parted and looked straight into his warm, gentle and beautiful brown eyes that were in turn looking straight at me. My arms were still around his neck and his arms were also still in place. His mouth was only inches away from mine. I could feel his ragged breathing and his hair was tickling my forehead.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu," I said with a big genuine smile on my face and my eyes all sparkly.

His eyes also lightened up when he heard me. I gave him another peck on the lips and then said all happy with all my previous sadness and depressing thoughts away: "Kunimitsu, even though I love you being on top of me ,and don't worry you'll get more chances for it, could you please get off of me now? The floor is quite cold."

He blushed even harder than he already was and stood up, grabbing my arm and helping me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked checking if everything was alright now physically as mentally.

"I'm just great ," I replied getting closer to Tezuka again and putting my head against his still naked chest. He put his both arms around my waist; pulling me closer to him and resting his head on mine.

This felt so right, being in his arms like this, hearing the beating of his heart, feeling him breathing. My heart was fully recovered and stronger than before by Tezuka's words and kisses. I was with my head in the clouds and enjoying every moment of being this close to my love.

Then I felt Tezuka shiver a bit so I let go.

"I think you want to put your shirt on," I said eyes still open and shining brightly, smile fully in place wider than usual.

"Ah," he reacted with that sexy voice. He stepped back and took his shirt out of his locker.

I was watching his every move looking closely at his still naked back with his pants hanging low around his waist. He put his shirt on and before he could button up, I walked to him and stopped his hands.

I took over from him, slowly buttoning his shirt up while he was looking at me, caressing his chest lightly before moving on to the next button, earning me some delightful shivers from him. I let two buttons open for a sexy touch, not that he needed that but still, I wanted to see more skin so I let them open.

I kissed him again but parted before the kiss would leave us both breathless again and said "Next time we should do that in reverse my ko-i-bi-to." And he was again blushing like mad.

Yep, I was the normal me again, making a little bit of sadistic remarks. But it doesn't really look like he hates them so I'll just keep teasing him.

I was all set to go and so was Tezuka so we stepped outside and he locked the changing room.

"Let's go," he said looking at me sweetly, love clearly in his eyes.

"Hai!" I cheered happily and grabbed his arm while walking home.

We were at my front door saying goodbye. I was about to turn around and open the door so I could enter when I felt Tezuka grab my arm and pulling me into his chest. He then took my face gently between his two hands. He came closer and his lips were once again on my lips, kissing me goodbye softly and full with love as I went to stand on my toes so he wouldn't have to bend too much, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment.

I was really surprised at how Tezuka was acting, it was unlike him to be like this, but I was thrilled, super happy that he only acted different around me. I quite like this side of him.

He pulled away and I opened my eyes again, I saw him smiling brightly and my heart went to beat faster again. I smiled back at him also with a very bright genuine smile.

"Sayonara Syusuke," he then said.

"Sayonara," I replied and he walked away.

I opened the front door and went inside with a huge grin on my face. I was totally the opposite of this morning.

"Tadaima!" I yelled cheerfully.

"Okairi Syusuke," my sister answered and she looked into the hall standing at the doorway of the living room.

She was smiling happily at me, clearly noticing something good happened at school and that I was okay again.

"So, since you are smiling so happy and I saw you and Tezuka-kun just kissing outside the front door. I suggest everything is fine now."

I blushed, I hadn't thought of the possibility that my sister or somebody else of my family would see me kiss Tezuka. I nodded in response awaiting some sort of reaction.

"I'm happy for you then. Tezuka-kun is a good guy," she said looking sincerely happy for me, and my smiled widened.

Let's hope the rest of my family will think the same.

"Arigato nee-san. I'll be going upstairs now; I need to do my homework."

"Sure Syusuke, I'll call you when dinner is ready," she answered back at me as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I went back downstairs when dinner was ready and Yumiko had called me. My mother hadn't come to my room to check if everything was okay so Yumiko must have told her something.

I stepped into the kitchen and saw my mother turning around and Yumiko sat on her chair and was smiling at me with a smile that came close to my sadistic one.

"Syusuke, are you okay honey?" my mother asked worried.

"Hai, oka-san. I'm fine now and arigato," I said.

"Uh? For what honey?" she asked a bit curious.

"For comforting me and for…calling Ku…Tezuka," I replied.

I noticed my mother smile as she looked at me and saw me blush a bit. I went to sit on my chair across Yumiko's as my mother said back that that was no problem at all.

It was just the three of us since Yuuta was at school and my father was on a business trip for three days.

"So…honey, I heard from Yumiko that you are dating someone and that someone is Tezuka-kun if I'm correct?" she said seriously.

I almost choked when my mother mentioned that with such a straight face.

"Hai," I said looking away a bit.

"Are you happy with him?" she asked seriously.

"Hai," I said my face lightening up a bit at the thought of Tezuka and about earlier, my smile widening. My mother noticed that.

"Then I'm happy for you. As long as he treats you right, I have no objections," my mother responded smiling at me.

"Arigato oka-san," I answered and my eyes sparkled.

It was time for me to go too bed, I had watched TV together with my sister and mother after dinner and then went upstairs. I was ready and went to lay down pulling my covers only half over me since it was quite warm.

Suddenly my cell phone went. I grabbed it from my nightstand and looked to see who it was that had sent me a message at this hour.

My smile widened at the sight of Tezuka's name on my screen. I opened it and read what was inside. _'Oyasumi, Syusuke. Aishiteru XXX anato no koibito.'_

This little and simple message let my heart float. It was so unlike Tezuka to send a message like this which made this even more special. I hoped to see more of this Tezuka that was only known by me.

I send him a message back reading _' Amai yume, mitsu. Anata kaskies. XxX'_

A bit later and I was asleep with my cell phone under my pillow and a smile on my face instead of tears.

I woke up with this joyful feeling. I wanted to go to school as soon as I could so I could see my boyfriend again. I wanted to talk to him again, to hug him again and especially to kiss him again.

I was almost skipping my way downstairs and happily went into the kitchen where my sister was eating her breakfast. She smiled as she saw me so happy and I gave her a wide smile in response.

When we were done eating and both ready to go, we got into the car and she drove me to school. There she said with an underlying message and a smile on her face "Have fun at school Syusuke."

"Hai," I happily answered back and stepped out of her car and went into the direction of the school gate.

I saw my fans looking at me hesitantly and trying to see in what mood I was in and if I was still depressed. I walked past them and gave them a wide smile, some of them screamed and the others, who were able to, said hallo to me and smiled back.

Everyone not only my fans were stunned by the change in emotion, they all had seen me sad and hurt yesterday or the day before and now I was back to my normal self if not happier.

A bit further towards the building stood all the regulars together, without Tezuka unfortunately, they stood in a half circle with Oishi and Eiji in the middle. It was like some sort of treatment, I was like they thought 'Fuji is sad let's all greet him in the morning'.

I wonder if this was just a coincidence or if they really thought that. I bet my money on the last one.

"Ohayo Fujiko," Eiji said carefully analysing my movements and expressions.

"Ohayo," I greeted in a very happy tone and was rewarded with seven surprised reactions.

"Ne,… Are you okay Fuji?" Takashi asked also careful.

"I'm just fine Takashi." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure, you looked so sad yesterday. You don't need to hide it anymore," our mother hen said motherly.

"I'm not hiding anything Oishi. I'm really okay again, better than okay, I feel wonderful." My smile widening at thinking of the reason of my happiness.

"Did something happen, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked curious but still confused.

"Saaa," I responded shortly, just loving their confusing. It was quite a funny sight to see.

"Nani? What happened Fujiko?" Eiji asked as he was his usual hyperactive self again, being happy at seeing me happy again.

"Tezuka-san!"

My eyes opened up revealing my sapphire eyes at hearing his name. Everybody looked at me scared that I, at hearing this name, went all sad again and depressed. But instead they met my sparkling eyes and a wide smile. This made them even more confused but right now I didn't care about that, there was only one thing that had my attention.

I turned around and saw Tezuka saying goodbye to a short guy, I think a junior, with black short hair and round glasses. He probably helped the student council.

I could still feel all the eyes of my friends on me to see if there were still no sudden changes in my mood, letting me know they were still very worried. But that changed into surprise and bewilderment by what I was about to do.

I saw Tezuka starting to walk away from the guy who had called him and into the direction of the school entrance.

"Kunimitsu! Wait a second!" I yelled in a happy voice and I went over to where Tezuka was waiting for me to catch up.

At first he was surprised but then his expression changed into his stoic mask. Only I could see a small difference; his eyes were softer.

I stopped right in front of him and smiled at him. Then I went to stand on my toes a bit and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Ohayo," he said with a small smile on his face that only I could see.

I smiled my widest smile so far and replied "Ohayo."

All the while the people near us, the regulars, other team mates, my fans, his fans, other students were looking at us with surprise, shock, confusion on their face. I heard Eiji giggle and Inui say 'ii data'. There were also coming movements from all the other people especially our fans who also started giggling like obsessed fans (which they are).

I hadn't much time to be with my perfect boyfriend since the bell went.

"Mata ne," I said to Tezuka.

"Ah," he responded also still smiling a bit and then he walked away to his classroom.

I was looking at him, staring at his hair waving a bit from the wind, his stern shoulders, his muscled back and his hips swaying a little by his movements. I kept my eyes on his hips following the small left to right movement when Eiji came to stand next to me.

The other regulars had already left. They were probably still full with questions that hadn't been answered. Like 'what happened between those two?'. Oishi had said goodbye to his own boyfriend and had went to walk beside my boyfriend.

"Nya, if you keep staring like that, your eyes might fall out." he snickered as I pulled my eyes away from Tezuka and looked at Eiji and simply smiled a wicked smile at him.

"Let's go or our teacher will be mad. Oh and you are SO going to tell me what happened between the two of you," he added happily as we went to our classroom.

I had said to him that I'll explain everything during lunch break.

When it was time for lunch break, my best friend and I went to get something to eat and to drink.

I was just explaining that since I had been very slow with changing Tezuka had come in. I also had said that I had again fallen like the day before that and that Tezuka again lay under me but that he then had suddenly switched places so he was on top of me. Eiji was getting really interested of course. We bought the things we needed and went to find a place where we could sit.

Then when I was about to explain further to my very curious friend I saw Tezuka walking towards us. I immediately stood still, stopped talking and smiled at Tezuka who smiled back. Eiji was looking at me then at Tezuka, me again, Tezuka again and you could just see the curiosity rise in his eyes.

But before Tezuka was in front of us Nana appeared out of nowhere. Really I hadn't seen her before that, she could be just like Inui just popping out of nowhere.

She stood in front of Tezuka looking flirtatious at him, batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly. I really didn't like that. Tezuka was mine now and she would get to know it, whether she liked it or not.

Eiji looked at me as he noticed me tense up a bit and saw my eyes changing from all sparkly to just plain hate and determination. He knew I had something planned and he didn't want to get involved in it when my smile looked so mischievous and a bit terrifying.

Then my plan went into action, it was just a small and simple one and all I needed was Tezuka's help.

I went to Tezuka walking right past her and saying enthusiastic "Kunimitsu! Hello!"

Tezuka knew that I was up to something, he noticed it straight away like expected from the only one who could really see trough my mask. He didn't seem to care about it though, he knew it was because Nana was there in front of him and that I hated her and loved him.

"Syusuke," he responded.

Nana was looking straight at me with an angry look on her face and it got angrier when she heard Tezuka saying my first name.

She wasn't the only one looking, there were people starting to form a little circle around us, all eager to see what would happen.

I looked at her in a challenging way for a second and then returned my full attention back to my boyfriend.

I went to stand closer to him, putting my hands on his shoulders and standing on my tiptoes.

I kissed him. I planted my lips softly on his lips in front of that annoying bitch and in front of all the others that stood there now clearly in some state of shock.

I heard her gasp as I circled my arms around Tezuka's neck and she gasped even harder when he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer than I already was. The bystanders were recovering from the initial shock and just looked at us as the kiss slowly deepened.

I heard someone whistle and yell something. That someone would probably tell the whole tennis team about it in perfect detail. That was if they didn't already know it by then.

Girls were giggling and whispering like mad, fangirls and yes even some fanboys were screaming and then the guys were yelling for more.

Our kiss ended and we parted our lips, I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled brightly.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Oishi and Inui standing there. Oishi blushing, Inui shoving his glasses up his nose again and both with mouth wide open. Eiji ran to the two of them to explain, Inui took his data book and started scribbling in it while Eiji was talking.

I really should consider taking that book away from him at least long enough to see what's in it. Maybe I'll try later on during practice. I already noticed that he has two different kinds of books; I am a tensai you know. He has the ones for all the tennis data but then there are the ones who are just about our personal lives. And those last ones were the ones I wanted to see.

I looked back at Tezuka, he was looking at Nana, who stood there with her mouth open in a really unattractive way. I also looked at her and when she noticed that she quickly composed herself and looked back at me with a hateful expression. She was about to say something but I interrupted her before she could even let out a sound.

"He's mine now, so stay off," I said coldly with a clear threat in my voice and in my fearful eyes. (1)

She opened her mouth and this time something came out. "You can't stop me from taking him away. He belongs to me! Only to me!" she yelled.

I was so sick of her and I wanted her to finally leave Tezuka alone so I said my voice getting even scarier my eyes throwing daggers at her full with anger "Don't you ever dare touch my Kunimitsu or you'll be sorry as hell because I won't hold back any longer."

She looked like she wanted to say something again but changed her mind and ran away, finally deciding to leave us alone hopefully for ever.

"So I'm yours am I? Well then do you want to drink something after practice?" he asked looking gorgeous as ever as I returned my attention to my koibito.

"Of course" I responded full with joy and smiled brightly at him. All my previous hate and anger washed away by the smile of Tezuka and his uncharacteristic response.

All the commotion around us had lessened a bit but it only stopped when the bell went. I said goodbye to Tezuka again and he responded and then went into the direction of his class.

I walked all happily back to class, Eiji back by my side full with questions he was dying to ask. So I explained everything further and answered his never ending flow of questions.

The school had ended and I hadn't seen Tezuka again since I was kept inside my class by all my classmates and other students who came during the next break to me.

The whole school knew by now what had happened during lunch break and all the details had been spread like a running fire. I was overloaded with questions and Tezuka probably had it as bad as me, although he probably chased them off.

After class it was time for practice. I was thinking about how strange it was that a lot of people had already thought about me and Tezuka being together, describing us as the perfect pair. My classmates explained that that was because when the two of us were together we apparently had some sort of vibe. Really I still don't understand it and I don't even know if they understand it.

Oishi joined us while we were outside walking on the path, he looked at me and saw me smile genuinely like I had been all day.

"So… you and Tezuka are a couple? How did that happen?" he asked curious, normally he wouldn't meddle in other peoples affaires but now he did and this showed just how curious he was.

I wanted to start explaining the whole story again but Eiji cut in and he started telling it in my place. That was really handy this way I didn't need to tell it over and over again to the ones who asked.

Oishi was listening full with interest to his boyfriend, glancing now and then at me to see my reaction. I sometimes rolled my eyes because Eiji was having some fun with my story and he was spicing it up. But I didn't care it was quite funny to hear actually so I just let him have his fun.

We walked inside the clubroom where Tezuka was just pulling his tennis short on. The golden pair looked at me and saw my expression shine and my eyes lightening up.

Tezuka turned around and said hello to Eiji and Oishi who still stood at the door, he then looked at me and smiled. I went closer to him as the other two moved to their lockers, their eyes still on us, watching us every move.

The four of us were the only ones in the room. Tezuka grabbed my arm gently once I was in his reach and pulled me into an embrace. I circled my arms around him as a response. The two bystanders were now looking openly at us with a lot of interest in their eyes.

Tezuka pulled away a bit and he took my chin with one hand lifting it up, looking me straight in the eyes. He then came in for a kiss. Our other couple stunned by what Tezuka did, wide eyes looking at us.

I couldn't care less, I was melting in our kiss, my heart racing and I swear Tezuka could feel it through our shirts. I grabbed him tighter and he reacted by asking for entrance. I totally forgot that we weren't alone and parted my lips slightly so his tongue could enter. It was still a soft and caring kiss as I was just about to put my hands into his brown locks but he pulled away.

I whined a bit at the loss of his lips and that didn't go unnoticed; I could hear Eiji giggle a bit. I opened my eyes and looked at him, pouting a little I said in this cute whining tone "Mitsu…"

He grinned at that, who knew our buchou had this little sadistic side in him, or maybe I was just contagious and he had gotten this little sadistic side from me. Not that I cared I couldn't wait to learn more about him and understand him even better than I already did.

"Later," he said "You still need to change and the others can be here any minute."

"I don't care," I said still pouting a little.

"Well I do. I don't want the whole tennis team to see me kissing you; the kiss during lunch break was just a one timer."

"But Eiji and Oishi saw," I said with a mischievous smile forming on my lips, involving the two bystanders.

"That's because I trust them not to go tell everybody our kiss in detail," he said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I trust Oishi to shut Eiji up, but it's still the same."

Oishi laughed a bit and Eiji whined at hearing this. But still I didn't give in.

"I still want another kiss," I said pouting again trying to be persuasive and cute at the same time and apparently I succeeded in it because he gave me another kiss after sighing a little.

This kiss was shorter but still able to knock me off of my feet.

"Happy now?" he asked after we parted our lips again.

I was still a bit reluctant but answered "Hai. But I still want one later." and finished it with a mischievous smile on my lips.

"Hai hai. Now just go and change." He said after taking his racket and going outside just as some others came inside.

Oishi and Eiji were still looking at me with a surprised and impressed expression. Probably wondering how I convinced Tezuka to give me what I wanted.

Everybody had entered by now and I went outside at the same time as Inui, I saw that he only had his book with tennis data with him. He left the one with our personal info in the club room.

As we walked further a really simple but effective thought circled through my mind and I thought of executing it around the middle of practice.

Since the whole school had heard the rumour about me and Tezuka being together, there were a lot of people watching the tennis practice.

During the first part of practice me and Tezuka were constantly watched even the rest of the tennis team glanced at us once in a while, trying to see if the rumour was true. Of course a lot of people already knew it was. But what do you expect; everybody knows school is a place for gossip and rumours. And then there was the fact that everybody wanted to see it with their own eyes.

As I went to stand next to Tezuka once in a while, the girls started giggling and all the others looked even more often at us. Because of all this unwanted attention practice went by at a slow pace and Tezuka got enough of it.

He didn't really care about all the people standing there but that they were constantly looking at him or at me and that they disturbed practice in a way, he got annoyed and finally said something I really didn't thought he would say.

"Yes, it's true, me and Fuji are dating. Now you all know and you can go back to whatever you normally do at this hour and let us practice. That also counts for our members; whoever I see slacking of again gets 20 laps," he said in a stern voice.

Everybody was surprised and just stayed there looking at him and then at me. I stood there smiling like always.

"What did I just say, everyone except for the regulars 20 laps! And will all the bystanders please leave if you are just here to stare at me or Fuji," he said making the tennis members run their laps with his demanding tone and even most of the people who were looking at the fence left as their curiosity was fed for the day.

Only the regulars were behaving normal since they already knew that we were a couple so they didn't have to run laps. But still they were a tad surprised as they heard Tezuka say that we were together. After all this commotion practice went as usual.

At this point I thought I really would like to know what was in that data book of Inui so I preformed my simple plan.

I said to Tezuka that I forgot my other racket in the clubroom and that I went to get it. He said it was alright; simple as a flower but it worked.

I was in the room and I immediately grabbed Inui's book. I couldn't stay too long because that would be suspicious. I looked through it and saw a lot of numbers and percentages, there were things about our golden pair's relationship, about Echizen's cocky behaviour towards other people and his love for his cat Karupin, Momo's and Kaidoh's bickering and so on.

Then I found the part about me and Tezuka, it was just some things he had seen between us and yes surprise, surprise more percentages. I was about to close it when I saw something interesting at the bottom of a page.

I took a pen that laid next to Inui's stuff probably a backup pen for Inui. He couldn't go without a pen you know and the pen he had now could always become empty so hence a reserve pen.

I scribbled something in his note book and thought this could be funny. I went back outside and entered the courts again.

"Fuji, where is your other racket?" Tezuka asked acting like a buchou should.

"I apparently forgot it at home or something because it isn't in my sports bag with my other rackets. I'll just have to do it with this one then," I said with a smile on my face.

Tezuka obviously noticed that I had something planned as he frowned, but he decided to let it pass and didn't ask any further already knowing it would be futile.

"Fine, make sure you don't forget it next time," he said sighing a bit.

"Hai!" I replied and went to practice further.

I stayed next to Tezuka as practice had ended and everybody except for the first years went to change.

Inui came outside, he had his data book with our personal information in his hands. I wanted to see his reaction when he read what that note was so I decided to draw his attention.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, where are we going to drink something?" I asked curious.

"I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" he replied still looking at the first years.

I noticed Inui stopping and opening his little book to write his observations down. He stopped when he was about to pen something down and saw a little note in his book.

There had been this one question that had caught my eye in the middle of the page. I was quite surprised to see a question like that written down by Inui but then again not surprised since well, we are talking about Inui.

'_Who is seme?' _

Really why would he want to know even that, but then on the other hand he wants to know everything and since I thought it was interesting I wrote my thoughts down.

'_Probably Kunimitsu. __But still if you really want to know we'll most likely switch once in a while ;). I'll let you know once I know it too ^^.'_

I glanced at Inui who just shoved his glasses further on his nose, a sign that he was a bit surprised, he then looked in our direction and then at me. I gave him this mischievous smile as an answer to his unspoken question and he smiled a creepy smile back at me. Inui then walked off, furiously scribbling in his data book.

I then looked back at Tezuka and answered his question saying that we could also go to my place and watch a movie or something. He responded with an okay and a question. He asked if my parents knew about us.

I said that they already knew it and added if I should have been quiet about it, while getting a bit saddened that maybe Tezuka didn't want our families to know about us.

But apparently my worries were unneeded. He had only asked that because then he would know if he needed to keep some distance between us when he came over. I replied happily that there was no need for distance since my family was okay with it. I then added that we could be as close as we wanted too in a mischievous way and winked at him. I got this seductive smile in response which made my heart beat faster. Tezuka can still surprise me I thought happily.

The first years were finished cleaning up the courts and went to change, me and Tezuka followed. I was trying not to look too much at Tezuka but that was a hard thing to do.

He had pulled his shirt off and was now left in his tennis short that reveals a lot of his legs and with a naked upper body, for me it was one of the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I just couldn't stop looking at his well-formed abs, his muscled chest and of course his smooth and slightly curved hips.

Tezuka coughed, pulling my eyes away from him and a blush slowly forming on my cheeks. He had noticed that I had been staring at me and had pulled my attention away before some of the first years would notice too.

Everybody had left and Tezuka had locked up. We were walking close together to my house in a pleasant silence as the street lights slowly flickered on. I opened my front door and let Tezuka step in first. I said that I was home but didn't get any reaction so I guided Tezuka to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink or something to eat maybe?" I asked as I was about to walk to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine," he replied.

"Aren't you interested if there is something that I want?" I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"…, you want something? And what would that be?" he replied as I got closer and pulled his arms around me. He let his arms stay there as I put mine around his neck.

"Well you did say at practice that I would get one later, and this is definitely later." I said while my lips were getting closer to his lips and I could feel his breath.

He smiled a little before our lips softly touched, slowly becoming deeper. I wouldn't get enough of it; every time we kissed it seemed like our first kiss.

I opened my mouth slightly as I felt his tongue caressing my lips and he let his tongue slide into my mouth. I was in heaven again, I pulled him even closer to me, embracing him as much as I could and he returned the embrace with as much love. I went trough his hair, his brown soft locks, with one hand while my other was around his neck.

His hands were on my back, the one a little higher than the other, caressing my back and placing finger light touches. Our tongues still playing with each other and our body's pressed against each other.

I was ecstatic, super happy, Tezuka was mine, only mine now, I had his heart and he had mine.

We finally parted by the lack of air.

"I…Love you…Mitsu," I said in between breaths.

"I love you too Syusuke," he replied.

"So now that I had my kiss, do you want something to drink?" I asked as we still stood in each others arms in the middle of the living room.

"..Ah.."

I said that I'll get something to drink and that he in the meantime could choose a movie. He went to the couch and I went to the kitchen to get our drinks.

I grabbed two glasses and put them on the table, there I saw a note lying and picked it up:

'_Syusuke, me and Yumiko are out shopping and then to visit your grandparents. If I'm right Tezuka-kun is there with you. So since we are going to be home quite late,__ (you know your grandparents) Tezuka-kun can stay over if you want. There are some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge that you can heat up for the two of you. Oh and I had to say 'have fun you two!' from Yumiko. Xxx, oka-san.'_

I smiled happily as I had read the note, thrilled by the fact that Tezuka could stay for the night. I poured some soda in the glasses grabbed some snacks. I went back into the living room where Tezuka was seated in the couch.

I went to the little table in front of the couch; put the drinks and snacks on it and then bending down to pull the table closer to the couch so it was easier to reach. I could feel the brown eyes behind me, watching my every move so I shook my hips a bit to tease the owner of those beautiful eyes. I then stood back up and turned around to look at a little blushing Tezuka while I had a small grin on my face.

Tezuka asked if something had happened since I seemed a bit happier than when I left to the kitchen. At this I mischievous smiled at him and said: "How would you like to spend the night with me Ku-ni-mi-tsu?"

"Come again?" he asked a bit startled although he tried not to show it.

"Well, since my father is on a business trip, my mother and sister are shopping and then visiting my grandparents and my brother is still at school, I'll be alone until late this evening. And because my mother knows that I don't like being home alone, she said that you could stay over for the night. If you want of course," I said really hoping that he wouldn't mind staying over.

"Ah, I'll call my mother to ask if it's okay," Tezuka replied and I nodded back at him with a big smile.

So he grabbed his phone and dialled his mother's cell phone number. While waiting for his mother to pick up, he patted on the couch telling me to sit down. So I did, I went to sit beside him as there was reaction on the other side of the telephone line. I leaned closer to Tezuka and let my head rest on his shoulder as I placed one hand on his leg.

"Hai, oka-san. No, I'll borrow something from Syusuke. Yes mother, don't worry, I'll be fine. Okay, thank you, sayonara." And he closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

He then looked at me and said: "I can stay."

I smiled at him and gave him a little sweet kiss on the lips. I pressed on the play button and the movie that Tezuka had chosen began. He placed his hand on my hand as his other hand went behind my back, around my waist holding me closer to him.

About twenty minutes later Tezuka asked if I could stand up for a second so he could change his position. He went to lay down, one leg on the couch the other one on the other side hanging a bit off the couch.

He then looked back at me and patted the part of the couch in between his legs. I smiled brightly and went to lie in between his legs. My legs were for a part over the end of the couch as my upper body lay on his body with my head on his chest.

I could feel his heart beating, noticing that it was beating a bit faster than normal, beneath his shirt. It made me happy when thinking that I was the one who made his heart beat faster. He circled his arms around me pulling me even closer to his body.

I sighed in content and relaxed fully as we watched the movie like this, me lying straddled in Tezuka's arms.

The movie ended and Tezuka was seeing what was on the TV and I was bored. I wanted some fun, I moved a bit so I was now facing Tezuka and we were laying chest to chest. I was looking at him, taking every inch in of his beautiful eyes, his smooth skin and those seductive lips just begging to be kissed.

I wanted to tease him a bit. I came closer to his lips brushing them lightly and when Tezuka wanted to come closer to press his lips harder on mine, I pulled away. I was smiling mischievous yet seductive at him as he looked at me with a bit of a questioning look. I then went closer again and kissed his cheek, slowly moving downwards towards his neck. I kissed the crook of his neck and earned a small gasp. I kept kissing and occasionally licking that spot which earned me more gasps until there was a mark telling that Tezuka was taken.

I then moved back up and he kissed me instead. The kiss started slow but became more passionate as the seconds flew by. I draped my arms around his neck as his were still around my waist softly caressing my back. Our tongues fighting for dominance that Tezuka eventually won.

Because we were preoccupied neither of us had noticed that someone had come in until that person stood in the doorway and coughed.

I immediately looked up and stared at the intruder.

"Nee-san!" I said shocked to see Yumiko standing there with a big grin on her face. That grin told me that she had been standing there for at least a while and clearly enjoyed herself.

"What are you doing here I thought you were going to visit our grandparents?" I asked as I got off of Tezuka.

I took a quick glance at him as he, after me, went to sit straight and he was blushing like mad. Oh how I loved to see my perfect boyfriend blush. Although I don't really like the reason why he is blushing now seeing it is from my sister catching us kissing.

I don't mind if she sees us sharing a little kiss like the first time she saw us kissing. But this was entirely different, this was a not so innocent kiss that I don't want her to see.

"Don't mind me, continue. I won't be staying long. I just needed to grab something for grandma," she said while that grin was still on her face.

"No, it's not a problem if you stay. We were just going to eat," I said as I stood up and wanted to go in the direction of the kitchen.

"Eat? Eat what? Each other?" she asked with an even bigger grin and mischievous eyes.

"Nee-san!" I yelled as Tezuka blushed even harder.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you two alone now. Bye bye, we'll probably won't see each other until morning so good night," she said as she was going away after she had grabbed what she needed.

But right before closing the door she stopped and said: "Oh and be safe when you eat each other up." Her grin was still clear in her voice.

"NEE-SAN!" I yelled again even further embarrassed.

"What? You didn't deny it," Yumiko said half laughing as she finally closed the door and went away.

"…" I was left completely embarrassed and so was Tezuka.

I turned around and looked at Tezuka who was recovering from it all and his blush was slowly fading away.

"I'm sorry Mitsu," I said as I looked at him apologetically.

"Why? You would have done the same as her in a situation like this. Probably even worse," he said in a soft tone with a small smile on his lips.

"…I wouldn't," I replied in a tone like I was accused of something I would never do, although my eyes were telling the opposite.

I went back to Tezuka who was still sitting on the couch and gave him a little kiss.

"I'll be right back. I'll just put our dinner in the microwave, because I'm actually really hungry," and I went to the kitchen to grab our dinner from the fridge and heat it up. I was thinking about what my sister had said about eating each other up metaphorical of course.

Well I would definitely like that, he looks edible. That's for sure.

I had this big grin on my face when Tezuka asked if I needed any help. I replied that that wasn't necessary. I put two plates on the table along with the needed cutlery.

When everything was warmed up I called Tezuka and asked if he could bring our glasses with him to the kitchen. In response I got his usual 'ah'.

We ate our dinner while having some small talk. After he helped me clean up, we went to the couch again to watch some more TV.

He sat himself at the right side and I suddenly had this urge that I couldn't fight of. So instead of placing myself next to him I went to sit on his lap. He was a bit surprised, but he just shrugged it of as one of my strange habits. I stayed like that the whole time while we were watching TV.

I sat crooked on his lap with the side of my torso leaning on his body, my head in the crook of his neck. I couldn't watch the TV like this, but I didn't mind. Just sitting there in my boyfriends lap was enough for me. He had put his arms around me and leaned his head a little on my head.

Two hours later and Yumiko and my mother weren't home yet. We decided to go upstairs since the TV was getting boring. I said to Tezuka that he could stay in my bedroom while I showered first. He could go in after me. Tezuka responded and went to sit at my desk.

As I was about to leave the room to go shower I turned around and said: "But if you want you could always join me," in a mischievous way.

"Syusuke!" he said shocked but as his cheeks turned red.

"Just joking," I said in response while smirking at him, "that's for the next time." And I winked at him.

He blushed even harder. I went to my bathroom to shower. fifteen minutes later and I was out of the bathroom. I was used to put my pyjamas on in my own room, so when I entered I was wearing nothing but a small towl around my waist.

Tezuka turned around from the chair and looked up from the tennis magazine he must have found on my desk. His mouth immediately fell open as his eyes fell on me. His eyes slowly went over my body as my heart fluttered at the attention of the one I love.

"You can go shower now Mitsu. Or will you just keep staring at me," I teased in a playful tone.

He then did something I didn't expect. He stood up and came towards me. He stopped right in front of me. A hand went to cup my cheek and his thumb traced my lips slowly. His other hand was placed on my bare lower back and he pushed me closer to him. Our lips met and he kissed me softly, caringly and sweetly. The kiss made my heart skip a beat and I smiled lovingly at him when he pulled away.

He then went to the bathroom and closed the door after I had said that I would find something to wear for him.

A bit later and I knocked on the bathroom door. I had quickly changed into my pyjamas and searched for some clothes for Tezuka.

"Can I come in Mitsu?" I asked from my side of the door.

"Ah," he replied.

I opened the door and went in. The water of the shower was still running as I placed the clothes on a shelf next to the towels.

"If they don't fit then I'll search for something else okay?"

"Ah," he responded again.

I left the room and closed the door. That door stayed closed for another 5 minutes until Tezuka came out of the room. I eyed him from my place on my bed and noticed that the clothes fit him just fine.

I had found a sweat pants that were too big for me and a t-shirt that was too long. Apparently Tezuka even looked hot in that, especially with his hair still a bit wet.

I beckoned Tezuka to come closer to me and sit next to me. We talked a bit more while my head lay on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist, until I got sleepy. I said to Tezuka that I wanted to go to bed and he agreed.

I quickly went downstairs to turn off all the lights since my sister and mother weren't back yet. I went back to my room and saw Tezuka lying on my bed. I turned the light on my nightstand on and turned my other light off.

I crawled into my bed and lied myself next to my boyfriend. I pulled the covers over us but not too far since it was warm in my room.

Even Tezuka found it too warm because at a certain moment he said: "Syusuke can you open a window or something. It's hot in here."

"Sure but I don't think that that would help a lot since its also warm outside. You could always pull something off," I teased again.

But still I stood up and did what he had asked me and opened the window. But when I turned I noticed that Tezuka was, like I had said, pulling something off, his t-shirt to be exact. He had lodged his shirt on the end of my bed.

I crawled back into my bed next to my now shirtless boyfriend. I went to lie on my side and gave him a small peck on his cheek. He turned his head towards me and I smiled at him. A smile also formed on his lips and he came closer to me again, making our lips meet.

The kiss grew intense as I parted my lips a bit so his tongue could enter. My hands went to roam his bare back and chest. His hands were tightly around my waist holding me close to him and pushing me closer if needed.

The kiss left me breathless again and unfortunately we had to part for air. We both were panting a little as I moved a bit. I settled myself at Tezuka's side with my head on his chest.

I could feel his ragged heart beating slowly calming down. He pulled his arms around me and pulled me closer. Almost my whole body was now laying against Tezuka's. One of my hands lied on his chest right beside my head.

My eyes were falling close and I was close to falling asleep so I whispered: "aishiteru Mitsu"

In response Tezuka put one of his hands on my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I love you too…Syuu" He said after hesitating a bit before saying my new nickname.

I answered already half asleep: "Mmmh… Syuu…I like that."

I fell in a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face in the arms of my lover. He too drifted away with a soft and happy expression on his face.

The end

That was it. My first story is finished. ^^ I hope you all liked it and please leave a review with tips and stuff like that.

I would like to thank my best friend who came up with the title of my story and helped me with it. Chelrenji arigato for helping me and I hope you will keep on doing that. Also thanks to tacuma who pointed out my mistakes and who helped me to become slightly better than at the beginning. ^^

For all the rest I hope you'll read more of my stories. Please look forward to them.

If there are Japanese words you don't understand, ask me or look at the list in my first chapter, I think most of them are listed there.

1) If you want a good song to go with this piece, you really need to search up 'the boy is mine' from Brandy and Monica or something. I heard it after I wrote this part and I immediately had to think of this. I'm just saying that the song would fit perfectly.

I'm already writing another, I got inspired by my trip to Italy but I don't know when it'll be ready and how long it'll be.

Thank you for reading my first story.


End file.
